Princesses and Mercenaries
by Purple Mercenary
Summary: Life in the mansion got old sometimes, at least, until a certain princess encounters a handsome new face. But when her nation goes to war, how can she handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**Well guys, I'm back! I still have some pretty bad writers block on my other stories, but no worries. I'll try to have something done soon. Until then, I was messing around with some ideas and my friend Flame Falcon and I came up with some interesting ones I think you'll enjoy. **

** But enough of my rambling, let's get to the story shall we? Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

I sat at my vanity combing through my golden brown hair gently, ignoring the loud snoring that escaped my roommates mouth. 5:45, later than the time I usual woke up, but I thought I deserved that extra 30 minutes of sleep. After all that orientation yesterday was awfully long and boring. Yes, coming from a princess that seems odd, but honestly, what sovereign enjoys sitting through council meetings and such? Exactly, none of them do, well besides the occasional "go-getter". I sighed heavily, not worrying about the other sleeping princess. I swear she could sleep through anything, literally. I turned at the thoughts of her, observing her messy mop of yellow-blonde hair. With a giggle, I shook my head. How on earth could anyone look like that? And then, at about 7:30, she performs her magical 'transformation' into her 'queen of gossip' persona. The dainty Mushroom Princess, who in actuality, isn't the elegant princess she's assumed to be. Instead she roams the halls with her partners in crime, any prankster she can pick up in the mansion. And believe me, you don't want to get caught in their prank war.

The sun began to rise, illuminating the landscape with a vibrant color scheme of yellows and oranges. Now would be a wonderful time to open the window and let in the warm spring air. Honestly, I couldn't remember much about the previous night. Peach and I were too distracted by the already drunk Captain Falcon, who had a comment about every newcomer who walked up by the podium. Although Peach and I were distracted, I still caught majority of the newcomers names and introduced myself to them. Some of them weren't as openly friendly as I thought. Peach, however, made every one of them smile, even if it was only a little, she managed to do it. That charm of her's was really something.

"Zelda?" Peach sat up with a yawn, which startled me a little. "What time is it?"

"7:30." I replied standing to pull on my white gloves, but I stopped before I pulled on the second one. Turning to Peach, I gave her a questioning look, who with another yawn, stood and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "We don't have anything special today do we?"

Peach touched her chin lightly as I began to remove my one glove. "No, I don't think so. Thinking about going casual?" I nodded my head at her once while she resumed dragging her feet to the bathroom where she closed the door with the sound of the shower turning on.

I looked through the closet thoughtfully where a variety of my dresses hung neatly on their hangers. My brawl dresses, however, were separated from my casual long dresses. From the casual dresses, I pulled out a lacy lilac dress that I hadn't worn before. Once I slipped it on, I was quite satisfied with my choice. I decided to only wear the dress and my brown boots underneath. I left off my tiara and merely pulled back my hair, half up and half down, but not long after my stomach began to growl. When I heard the shower cut off, I approached the door and let Peach know that I was going down stairs for breakfast. I was surprised when I walked in through the kitchen doors by the Altean Prince, who sat at the island reading a book.

"Good morning Marth." I greeted with a warm smile. He looked up from his book with a grin and closed it to stand and give a slight bow in respect as well as I did.

"Ah, good morning Princess Zelda, how did you sleep? You're down a little later than usual." He replied offering a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I just slept in a bit." I took the cup graciously and sipped the fresh, warm liquid. The warmth soothed the scratchiness of my throat.

"Well, today there's a brawl for the newcomers. Master Hand's working on the details now, and he's supposed to post it around noon." The graceful prince brought his cup back to his lips, finishing off the last bit of his coffee, and smiling at the pink princess who walked in the door. "Good morning, Princess Peach."

Peach froze out the sound of his voice with pink cheeks, her eyes darting up to his and then to the floor, long enough for her to quickly regain her cool. "Good morning." She replied a short while after. "I overheard you saying something about a brawl?"

"Yes, Master Hand is working on that now." The prince explained to the blushing princess.

"I see." Peach smiled slightly as Marth stood and gave the back of her hand a gentle kiss, making sure to keep his eyes locked with her's. The atmosphere in the room tensed around me as his lips pressed to her hand. Peach held in, with all her might, the squeal that was building in her chest. It was when Marth raised slowly and released her hand that the atmosphere relaxed ever so slightly, her excitement barely dying.

"Forgive me for having to leave so soon, but I promised someone I would spar with them this morning."

Peach shook her head furiously with a wide grin, still trying her hardest not to release the energy built up in her small form. "Oh, that quite alright, well, as long as you'll sit with me at the brawl."

"Of course, I will meet you in the foyer when the time comes." Peach nodded her head, and with a small wave, watched Marth off through the door and down the hall. I looked over to Peach with a sly smile and shook my head. When she noticed this, her cheeks were immediately brushed with a light pink.

"What?" She asked nervously playing with her fingers.

"Peach, it's been a year. Why don't you tell him how you feel?"

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because," She sighed heavily, walking over to the sink to find something to occupy herself. "I've had people inform me that he's got his eyes on someone else."

"Samus?" She nodded bitterly at the mention of our friend's name.

Her disgust wasn't directly towards Samus, nor at herself. Peach didn't hate her. What had Samus ever done to her? By the way Samus acted, she never intended for Marth to pursue her. No, Samus probably didn't know at all what rumors about them had been passed around. Marth was a gentleman, it was his nature to act kindly and courtly to the females of the mansion, and Samus wasn't the kind of person to betray her friend. Peach was truly worrying about nothing. Samus knew just as much as I did, if not more, about Peach's prolonged feelings for Marth. I knew for a fact that Samus wouldn't try a thing, but getting that through Peach's head was a different story.

"I still think you should tell him." I announced after a short while. Peach, who entertained herself with washing her tea set, looked over to me with weary eyes.

"And if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Oh give me a break." I huffed folding my arms across my chest and glaring lightly at the fellow princess. "You're really oblivious to all of the moments you to have? What was that just a little while ago? He has something for you, he may not realize it, but he does, and Samus is our friend. You know good and well that she would never do that to you."

Peach was silent, thoughtfully silent, throughout my little rant. It was obvious that at this moment, one of the rare occasions that this happens, that she was taking in a deep consideration of my words. Then suddenly, her eyes lit up. They lit up with a hope that seemed almost inextinguishable.

"You're right." She admitted. "My only question is when would be the right time to tell him?"

"Hm," I paused briefly in thought. "Well, definitely some place quiet, where the two of you are alone."

"Okay, and then what?" I turned my eyes back to the princess whose hands were now clasped together and held closely to her chest. A little laugh escaped my lips at her ecstatic expression.

"Oh Peach, I can't do everything for you. Besides, you're telling him how _**you**_ feel, not me."

Peach nodded in acceptance, dropping the subject as a blonde haired hylian walked through the kitchen door. I however just grabbed some of the fresh fruit to snack on until breakfast was to be served at nine.

"Oh, Link, hello."

"Peach, good morning," Link made eye contact with me and smiled warmly. "You as well Princess Zelda."

"I told you to just call me Zelda." I stated in a jokingly manner. Link chuckled lightly.

"Oh sorry Prin... Zelda."

"That's alright." Link cleared his throat and turned more to the both of us.

"I was actually coming to tell you that Master Hand set up a surprise match this afternoon. The only people who know who's competing are the people in the match." The hylian explained. I touched my cheek lightly. A surprise match? Well, that's new. I wonder who it's between.

"That's rather different than anything before." Peach muttered softly. "But how on earth they keep this a secret, I will never know."

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait and see." Link replied, obviously just as curious as the both of us. It was shortly after we all fell silent that a butler shuffled into the kitchen and handed me a small note. Puzzled, I looked at the note from Master Hand and read its contents.

_Princess Zelda, please come see me in my office as soon as possible. Thank you. _

Curiously, I excused myself from the company of my friends and hurriedly walked to Master Hand's office. I wonder what exactly I'm being summoned for... With a light knock, I waited patiently at his office door, yet no matter how patient I forced myself to be, my anxiety continued to consume me. And finally, after what felt like forever waiting, Master Hand's gentle voice came from behind the door.

"You summoned me, Master Hand?" I asked softly, approaching the giant hand.

"Indeed, as you may have heard, I've arranged a surprise match in which the competitors are kept secret. Would you accept being one of the two competitors?"

"Oh yes, of course, Master Hand. It'd would be an honor." I replied with a slight bow.  
The hand made a satisfied noise. "Very good, although your opponent will be unknown, a fighter of your stature should be fine against the newcomer I've chosen."

I nodded my head, a small smile stretching across my lips. "Thank you Master Hand, I'll do my best."

"Very well then Princess Zelda, you may resume your activities. You're dismissed." I nodded once to the hand and departed from his office to head back to my room.

"Finally, it's been too long since I've had a good match. Hopefully this newcomer is a challenge." I murmured to myself. I looked to the floor briefly when a blue blur passed in front of me and disappeared around the corner. I only caught a glimpse of someone's tousled blue locks.

**Well that's that... if y'all like this I'll keep going. Please let me know. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter. Yay! Well, I hope y'all like this one. And I think this little story here is giving me some inspiration! Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 2

For the second time today something exciting happened. First, I was chosen for the surprise match this afternoon. Second, I was almost knocked off my feet by some blue form, which disappeared into thin air. I was convinced that I was only imagining things. Every newcomer I passed I was skeptical about. For all I knew they could very well be my opponent, but no, I had the feeling that someone else was involved. I was always good at reading emotions, yet no newcomer seemed to give off the excitement one would have being a first competitor. Who ever this person may be, they're pretty good at concealing their excitement for the sake of the surprise. Or maybe it was just me? Maybe I was so concerned about who it was that I overlooked something, or that I had myself so paranoid about winning or losing. After all, I'll find out who it is soon, the match is in a hour. Master Hand said it himself, he believes I can handle it. Why worry?

Along the way back to my room, I ignored the people around me. More than anything trying to ignore the strange feeling of being watched. Yet, every time I turned my head to look, no one was there. I reached my room finally and closed the door behind me, relaxing my back against the door. Peach, however, looked up to me with a puzzled expression.

"Zelda? Are you alright? You look so distraught." I shook my head to her and gave her a reassuring smile. I walked over to my closet hastily and pulled my purple dress from home. Of course I had my other brawl dresses that looked exactly like, the only difference was color, but this one was just my favorite. Peach noticed this and raised an eyebrow as I began to pull on the dress. "Why are you changing?"

"Well, this is the first brawl for the newcomers, I want to look presentable as Hyrule's princess." I honestly did tell her the truth. I did want to look presentable, just... not for the reason she was thinking of.

I began to pull on my long white gloves after pining up my hair and placing my golden tiara in it's place on my head. Peach of course was babbling about my choice. 'Oh you should wear the blue one, or even the black one.' Still, I stuck with my purple one and continued to placing my golden armor on my shoulders. Peach helped me with the back while my fingers fumbled with the front. Peach, shortly after, looked up to the clock with a gasp. She was running late and Marth was waiting. She hurried off to the door, but not before asking me if I was coming. I reassured her that I'd be down in a minute as she rushed off. Taking a deep breath, I smiled. This was it. I started off down the halls, every smasher and newcomer was gathered in the stands anticipating the fight. I grinned and made my way to the teleportation room, arriving on the Final Destination stage. I looked to the audience and waved to Peach, who sat squealing in her chair. My opponent, however, hadn't arrived yet, which left me to playing with a little of my magic for the crowd. The newcomers of the audience sat on the edge of their chairs cheering and chanting my name, but soon after, the crowd fell deathly silent, and all I heard was the sound of heavy boots approaching me from behind.

Instinctively I turned to face the direction of the noise only to find myself staring into pair of gorgeous sea blue eyes. What took me aback was the coldness of his gaze. The most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen yet they belonged to a man of such apparent cruel nature. Just from his eyes I could tell this. I could see the personality behind his eyes. He was a cold cruel and uncaring man with a longing for vengeance. The ruthlessness of his past was clear; he'd fought for a long time for a certain reason that was unknown to me. He was tall and broad, a very muscular man, which only added to the gruff personality I saw him with. His dark hair covered of his forehead which was wrapped with a dark green strip of cloth, preventing his blue locks to fall in front of his eyes. The man was something I'd never seen before. I looked away from his cold eyes which distracted me from the rest of his rather handsome face. Even though his expression was grim, his face was quite something to look at too. He had a very masculine face which looked like it was carved from stone and chiseled to perfection, defining his features. Not a single scar or blemish was present there only his smooth tan skin. It wasn't soon after I noticed all this that I found myself admiring him, yet, I feared him. This was who I was going to be fighting.

I shook away the admiration and took a long, deep breath. It was then that I noticed how he looked me from head to toe, his eyes now filling with disbelief and humor.

'Are you serious? This is who I'm fighting? You've got to be kidding me. If this is a joke it isn't very funny.' That was what his eyes seemed to say. The man only shook his head and shrugged off the emotions, his handsome face returning to the blank, ruthless one he wore before.

I looked back to the new figure and saw his weapon. It was a massive sword, long and gold. It looked like a claymore. It was suppose to be a massive two handed sword, so how by Din was he able to carry it with one? I cleared my mind of such questions and waited for Master Hand to finish his count down.  
Once he did, I sent fire out of my hand, aiming for him on the chest. He activated his shield right before it hit him in the chest. He sprang out at me, his speed of his charge off setting his bulk. He slammed the sword into my chest, sending the air rushing out of my chest.

I stumbled backwards and he did not stay his hand on his attack. He combined with both fists and sword. I managed from time to time to get out of his assault and attacked with my magics. He was a strong opponent, but he wasn't fast like Link or Marth with his sword. He could only accomplish so much with his sword, and my magic did some damage. Sadly, they too couldn't do too much against him. He was a tank of flesh and some of my magic impacted against his chest.

When it did, my hand touched his chest and I felt some molten feeling come in mine. There was no armor beneath it... I was feeling solid muscle beneath the clothes. I could feel each inch of the abdomen, and I locked eyes with him. He looked back into mine and I thought for a brief moment he would say something.  
But he only brought his fist against me and sent me flying to the edge of the stage. I shook my head free and then launched another fireball, catching him off guard. I would learn more about this man soon, but for now I needed to teach him a lesson for being rude.

He recovered soon and charged me again, and I blasted more magic tossing him around as he muttered some curse. He slashed out again, but he was not a simple brute. He was skilled and the sword was more of an extra arm then an inanimate object. His attacks drew massive damage to me, and I could hear the gasps of the crowd over our fight.

We were trading blows and launching each other into the oblivion. We were equally matched, and through the minutes, our stocks were dropping at an impressive rate. Twelve minutes ago, both of us had five lives, now we each had one left.

As we each readied for our final life, I did a little bit of a curtsy to wish him the best of luck, all he did was slam his sword into the ground and let out a grunt. I wanted to call forth my Din's fire but ultimately it was going to be a waste that he would have covered the distance in that time. He was readying his charge once again, and I sighed in annoyance. Blasting forth with magic I had when he was close enough, I sent him back.

He was back on his feet and attacking me with his blades as best as he could. The golden sword was finding its mark on me, and each of the counters he offered me when I lashed out with my melee magic always caught me off guard. I heard the crowd mutter amongst themselves, their previous confidence in me being called into question. How could I blame them, even he was proving to be such a massive competitor. He grunted to fight I was putting out, I then was feeling reassured that I was wearing him out.

I launched out with more of my magical abilities. Each one of them finding their mark on him. He let out a few audible grunts and lashed out with his sword once again, and I dodged them with ease. My plan was working, weaken him so that his body movement was becoming slower and slower. So at the end of it, he would become nothing more then a bumbling idiot.

He staggered back near the edge, energy obviously drained and I ran forward, a spell in my hand ready to knock him off the stage. I could hear the crowd chant my name as I readied the spell.

Then, like a serpent striking its pray. His hand grabbed me and pulled me in a hold. I tried to fight back against him but then he did something very unexpected.  
He kissed me on the head. He then followed up by tossing me off the edge of the stage. I didn't scream, I didn't even think of the words for my spell to save my arse. My mind was blank except for one thing.

Since when could men do THAT?

* * *

I sat on my bed, a mere hour after my match with him. I was distraught, bewildered, and even more so angry. Peach paced the room in front of me, just as surprised as I was.

"Who does this guy think he is? Did you even see him around the mansion? Because I sure as hell didn't!" Peach started off on her rant, though I did find myself constantly correcting her improper language.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that for a princess to use such language was very improper?" I asked. Peach huffed and nodded her head.

"And your point is?"

"Peach you've dropped the f-bomb in the past five sentences. Imagine if Marth was to hear you." That did the trick. Peach pursed her lips and took a deep breath while I stood and shrugged off the conversation. "Look Peach, if you need me I'll be in the training hall practicing my magic."

"Okay, try not to run into 'Mr. Tough Guy' along the way."

I walked angrily down the halls to the training hall, everyone I encountered was silent. I found the nearest training room and slipped in silently standing directly in front of one of the dummies.

I screamed with primal rage as I brought the base ball back down on the punching bag. My brow was dripping with sweat and my arms were racked with pain. Since when could he... that Ike, just walk away? Hasn't he recognized I am royalty, and I should at least be recognized as a person if he doesn't take that state into account?

He doesn't seem like the racist type, if he did he would have made it more apparent to me when we were close together. I have met some humans that were like that, but yet he doesn't appear to be that. I looked back down at the sandbag before me and grimace as I toss the weapon aside. So uncivilized of me, I laugh to myself. As I ready my silken gloves for my magic regimen, I feel some new presence come over me.

It's a peculiar feeling, one that I often get when I walk out into the streets of Hyrule Castle Town. The feeling of being watched. I looked back and partially to my surprise I see him. Ike was standing there with his back against the wall and one of his feet resting against it. He still has that blank look on his face and his piercing blue eyes look right at me. "How long have you been there?" I ask with an exhausted voice.

"..." He remained absolutely quiet and just looked at me. His sword was in one of his hands as he spun the tip on the ground, just looking at me. I looked at him and then back at myself. I had changed out to one of my more comfortable dresses for this training. It was cut back, revealing a bit more skin then I would usually have in public. Not on my chest... but with men you never know what gets them aroused.

If you have something to say, speak now! Otherwise leave!" I could feel my patience reach it's end with this man. He looked at me again, sizing me up and he spoke. It sounded so perfect for him, a deep rumbling voice.

"Why?" It appeared he was one not to use words unless they were absolutely necessary. That did not help my mood in any way. I spun around and walked straight up to him,what was left of my patience was beginning to crumple into the wind and I placed one of my fingers on his chest, mentally squealing like a schoolgirl as my hormones took over my mind for the briefest of instances before my annoyance crushed it like a tidal wave.

"You have a lot of nerve for a newcomer. Brushing me off is one thing, but you seem to go out of your way to do such things. Weren't you told to be respects to women and princesses?" He gripped my hand and looked down. He tossed it away and brought his face down until it was only inches away from mine. I could smell him, the cinnamon and other musky smells he reeked with. His voice brought me back to the present.

"I. Do. Not. Care. Princess. Look, if I remember over hearing you at one time, titles have no meaning here. And as far as what I have to say, I was going to say your combat is sloppy. But then again I will let your fights speak for themselves." I withdrew my hand as if I had been smacked. That was what my hand was about to do to him.

He anticipated it and caught my hand. He shook his head and pushed his weight back into me. I was sent tumbling head over heels. I was back on my feet in an instant and grimaced as I felt fire began to burn in my eyes, and it was not the feeling I wanted. Hate made me unpredictable, but this man was pushing me to my breaking point.

I struck out again, this time with magic. It caught him on the side but he side steped the next one and soon I was pinned to the ground with his hands holding my arms to the floor. I struggled for a breif moment but I couldn't escape. "My my princess... you really need to work on your fighting skills."

He chuckled, it was like rolling thunder in his chest and I could feel it. He got off of me and was still chuckling as he left.

I stood up and brushed the dust from my dress and looked back at him. "I will beat you one day Ike. Just you wait."

He paused at the door and looked back at me as if I was some lunatic. "And on that day we will be sharing a bed."

**Well that's the end of that, but I don't take much credit for this chapter, Flame Falcon wrote most of it. Though, there are those bits and piece that are mine. **

** Anyway, I hope y'all liked it and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, finals are coming up and I have just one more day of school! Whoo! That means summer's here and more writing time for me. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter. And thanks to Flame Falcon for the help.**

Chapter 3

Peach tugged tighter at the blindfold over my eyes since I apparently loosened it to sneak a peek. A surprise is what she said it was, but I knew this surprise was just going to end up with Peach dragging me around somewhere. Whatever the occasion was, I had a small hint from the familiar scent of the salty sea air. There were only one place that Master Hand would ever let us go if we weren't brawling there, and that was Delfino Plaza. So, Peach was dragging me to the plaza, probably for another one of her shopping sprees. Or, maybe not? The question hadn't hit me till then, why would I be blindfolded for a shopping spree? I was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't a shopping spree after all, but what could it be?

My thoughts were interrupted by Peach tugging at the knot on the blindfold. Once she had it removed, I took in the sights of a new restaurant. Though the restaurant was smaller, it gave me a homey, comfortable impression. Peach pulled me behind her while I still admired it.

"I figured you and I could have lunch here, and the best part of picking this particular restaurant is that my little birdies told me they have hylian wines and cuisine." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. Of course, Peach had heard the word 'hylian' and immediately jumped on it. Just like when she came with me to Hyrule once. She saw the castle and the kitchens and the 'fine hylian decor' as she called it. After that she was so in to anything that had to do with Hyrule.

Peach basically drug me by the arm, which I had no intentions on resisting knowing that I wasn't going to win, and made her way into the charming little restaurant. Immediately, the hostest recognized the Mushroom Princess and gave up a nice table by the window with an amazing view of the harbor. With a deep inhale i could still smell that fresh sea air. It was hard to think of what I wouldn't give to be lounging on that beach. Knowing Peach though, after we were through here, she'd probably drag me down there anyway. That being something I looked forward to the most. I was so caught up in that beautiful view that I hadn't noticed my elbow propped up on the table with my wrist supporting my chin and Peach, noticing this, let out a light giggle.

"I see you're enjoying the view." I only nodded and sighed.

"It's gorgeous really, just look at how the water sparkles in the sun. Master Hand should really let us come here more often." I replied dreamily. Though that vanished quickly at the questioning behind the occasion. "Peach, how did you convince Master Hand to let us come here?"

"Well, it was more of begging than convincing. I just thought we both really needed a relaxing day at the beach. What can't have a girls' day out?"

"Now I didn't say that. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad we are here. I needed to get out of that stuffy mansion."

"Alright then, don't complain!" Peach and I erupted in a small fit of laughter, which ended quickly when a waitress came over to get our orders. The both of us ordered and returned to our conversations, which were really just Peach rambling on about Marth and Samus. No matter how many times I tried to convince her that what she was hearing were only petty rumors, she refused to believe me, as usual. She probably got top rank for the most stubborn princess I knew, but that was just Peach. She had her ways of doing things and her thinking process, most of it quite complex if you asked me, but never had she ever been so distraught about anyone, including the prince. It actually confused me on why she didn't confront Samus the second she heard anything about it. Peach was always pushy, including with Samus, either for what to wear to a party or the rumors that sprang up involving snake and herself when he was first introduced. Maybe Peach didn't _want_ to know. Maybe she'd rather just deny it all than have to face a possible truth. Whatever the reasoning may be, maybe it was my turn to dig up some dirt, descreetly talking to Marth or Samus about the rumors, or possibly just asking opinions on the other. Peach would hate me of course, but she'd thank me for it later, if she found out that is.

The waitress soon came out with our orders, setting down my bowl of some hylian style pasta and a glass of wine. Peach eagerly grabbed her glass of the wine and took small sips. Obviously enjoying it, her small sips gradually grew bigger and she was finished with two glasses before I even drank half of mine. I did, in fact, have to advise her on her limits, but of course, the princess ignored me and continued sipping on her third glass. Peach, more bubbly than usual, finished with her food about the same time as me, only she paid the waitress and had just one more glass of wine. I refused to have even more than two. Peach left a nice tip for the waitress and dragged me off again to a near by store. As I expected, Peach wanted to lounge on the beach.

Peach picked out two cute bikini's, one pink one for her and a lilac one for me, mine which i could only give her one of those  
are-you-serious looks.

"What?" She asked studying what she had picked out. "I don't see anything wrong with this." I held up the tag to show her just what exactly she picked out for me. "Super Sexy Push up... so what's the problem here?"

"I'm not exactly as comfortable in these things as you are." I grumbled. Peach however shook her head and continued to push me to the dressing room.

"Just put it on, it's not that bad."

I huffed and complied with the mushroom princess. There was never any getting my way with her around. Reluctantly, I removed my casual dress and slipped on the slightly snug swimsuit bottoms. Thank the goddesses I decided on casual, the armor and everything else would have been worse to take off. The next part was the top, which I put on and grimaced as I looked in the mirror. It was push up alright, maybe a little more than even she wanted. What was she even trying to do? Set me up with some guy? With a roll of my eyes, I peered out from behind the dressing room door to see Peach at the register already paying. Should have given her more wine, maybe then she couldn't walk to drag me here. Peach spotted me and rushed over to me obviously anxious to see.

"Come on Zelda, let's see what we're working with." With a slight growl I stepped out from behind the door, Peach's eyes growing a little wider. Her face then lit up with the clap of her hands. "Perfect! Here, I bought this cover up to match, put it on and we'll go to the beach."

"Uh, Peach, that cover up's a little low too."

"Nonsense, it looks fine. Now hurry up and put on these sandals. I've already paid for them too."

I let out a huff and slipped on the sandals, just in time for Peach to drag me out of the shop and to the beach.

Peach and I stepped through the portal giggling and laughing. In a way I was glad that Peach and I had finally went out. The beach was just thing that in needed to relax and let loose. Though it did make me curious why Peach was so eager to return to the mansion. I mean, she didn't even have the time to let me change back into my dress. Instead I had to carry it with me in the bag.

Once Peach had arrived at the mansion, though, her mood changed from fretful to excited in an instant. Quickly grabbing my hand, she drug me off through the halls and to the ballroom. I gasped in shock and embarrassment for the entire mansion was there holding balloons and shouting surprise at the top of their lungs. My surprise though vanished as I looked away from the violet banners and to Peach. With an angry huff, I crossed my arms.

"If I would have known that there was going to be the entire mansion here, I would have changed."

"Oh come on, Zelda, it's your birthday!" Peach giggled almost jumping up and down where she stood. That's right, it was my birthday and I forgot about it. How do you forget your own birthday? "Besides, it's all your friends; they've seen you in a bikini before."

As soon as she made the comment, my eyes darted around the room, looking for that certain someone who, in fact, hadn't seen me like this before. What would he think? Or more importantly, what would he say? His natural blunt nature had already gotten him in trouble a few times before when he opened his mouth to the wrong person. A fight would go down, all talk at first, but when they threw the first punch, he always won.

Shortly after, my search ended and my gaze locked with the mercenary's, a single eyebrow was raised. Now, I was embarrassed. It was quick, but his eyes ran over me from head to toe. What was he thinking? Good or bad, I worried myself to the point that I was trembling. With trembling fingers, I gripped my bag closer to my body. Peach noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

"Zelda are you alright?" She asked quietly. The words didn't want to come out of my mouth. The only thing I could manage was nothing more than a whisper.

"Peach," I muttered. "Can you distract them while I go change? You're good at that right?"

Peach huffed and rolled her eyes with a grin. Hurriedly, I dashed off to my room not before looking back only to find the mercenary had disappeared from the room. Relief passed over me as soon as I shut my door and locked it behind me. I changed quickly into one of my more casual dresses, leaving all of the other accessories that went with it. Today just had to be my birthday, and of course, Peach hadn't given me enough time to even change. What an embarrassment that was. It was pointless really, to fix my hair when the afternoon was already here, but of course, I did it anyway. Then again, everyone would be distracted by the party to even really care about the occasion, well, except for Link and Marth. Other than those two, no one really paid much attention, but I was okay with that. The extra attention wasn't really something I enjoyed, which gave me the idea to just skip the party. Peach wouldn't notice, and if Link or Marth did, they'd come find me and I could explain why. They'd understand.

As I had finished with my hair, I noticed a small piece of paper folded and slid underneath my door. I followed where the note told me to go. It was a little mysterious, but that is what made it more enjoyable. It gave it a sense of cloak and dagger, and I was going to enjoy it. The 'party' that was devoted to me was becoming more of a social gathering and I wasn't going to go back down after everyone saw me in my beach wear.

"What did he think when he saw me?" I mused myself. If I needed any excitement, that would be following this note to where ever it took me.

I looked at the note again, and found myself drawn to the handwriting of the note. It was short, articulate, yet not carried with years of training with the calligraphers. It was anonymously signed and simply told me to meet someone at the training halls. Whoever it was certainly was spending a lot of time to entice me.

I saw a light on in the sparing room I was to go to. My heart rate picked up slightly as I heard someone inside of it. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. I heard footsteps come to the door and I saw a head of blue hair. At first I thought it was Marth, but then I remembered he was nursing a cold drink next to Peach. That left-

My train of thought was instantly halted when Ike opened the door. He was shirtless and covered with a thin layer of sweat. His piercing blue eyes looked down into mines and I felt the breath hitch out of my lungs. My eyes could explore his body freely, and I liked what I saw. Thick with muscle and toned skin... if he wasn't wearing any other clothes I would have probably tackled him where he stood. His eyes looked me up and down as well.

I wanted to say something but my mouth wouldn't work. So he said something before I made a bigger fool of myself. "I see you got my invitation, Zelda."

I breathed a laugh for a moment and looked back at him as he took me gently by the hand into dojo. "You invited me? My arch-rival has invited me to something?" There was some humor in my voice and he could see it. His hand was calloused yet soft and there was a small smile on his lips. I felt a familiar fire rush across my chest as I took this all in.

"Yes princess. I knew you said you would beat me one of these days. So I decided to give you some help with that as your birthday present." His voice was rumbling, and yet I could not help myself but be drawn away to it. His cape and shirt were draped over a chair along with his sword. He placed both of his hands on my shoulder and whispered for me to stay there. He went over to the other side and turned to face me.

"Well, I think there is no better way to get you started on fighting me. Throw your best punch at me." I hesitated for the briefest instant but I came up at him. I curled my knuckles into a fist and threw it at him. Within one instant he gripped my wrist and pulled it behind my back, causing me to gasp out in pain. It didn't hurt but just the unfamiliar feeling escaped me. He wrapped his hand around my stomach and pulled me closer. "Uncoordinated and sloppy. You really need my help."  
I laughed, "Unlikely." I called upon a few of my spells and tossed him back in a sphere of blue light. He got back up in nothing more than a second and began blocking my punches. For each one I threw, he blocked it with ease. Our combat soon became a dance, and I was really enjoying it. Occasionally, I let my fingers graze his chest and take in the feel. My mind raced with the ecstasy, and before I knew it, I was pinned to the floor.

We were exhausted, sweat dripped from both of our brows and we rested our foreheads on the other. I took in his primal sent, and he looked deep into my eyes. I wanted to surrender myself to him, to run my fingers through his hair, to tear his clothes from him, and to be one with him.

My eyes shot open as my lust wormed its way into my brain. I push Ike off of me and got back to my feet. "I... thank you for your present to me, my lord Ike." I heard his formal title from several other smashers and he seemed surprised when I said it. "I think it is getting late so I must be on my way.""

I turned away to leave but I felt his arm wrap around my waist. He pulled me closer and looked down into my eyes. I saw those piercing blue eyes now clouded with some sort of emotion and he smiled at me. "If you ever need to practice again... don't hesitate." He let me go and I walked out the door. The second it closed behind me, I took off. There was a bit of wetness at the edges of my eyes as I cried silently to myself. This wasn't suppose to happen, I swore it would never happen again.  
I reached my room and slammed the door behind me. What a day! Not only did I look like a hot-blooded painted harlot in front of everybody, but I felt the forbidding feeling for that... blue haired wonder. But that shouldn't happen. Not again. I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled some cloth off, revealing a finely painted portrait. This was taken on our day. I could remember the feel of the fine Hylian silk as it hugged my body. The smell of the flowers and the sun on my face, and most importantly... I felt his lips against mine.

The tears rolled down my eyes in rapid succession and I kissed my hand to put it against the man in the portrait. "I am sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I know I told you I would not love another but this is different. I know he feels something for me... but I can't turn away from you." I whispered to the picture. "Happy birthday my love."

I heard Peach come back, overflowing with the giggle water that was served on the party. I put the portrait back and laid down on the bed. Closing my eyes, I remembered the most important man in my life... and one that was just coming in.


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys, so here's another chapter. Hope y'all like it. I thought I was going to have some time to write this summer, but I've been busy. I'll try to update more often. Thanks and enjoy.**

Chapter 4

This room was dark and silent save for the deep breaths of someone sleeping a mere foot away from me. I had a familiar feeling, like I had been here before, but the room lacked the light for me to confirm what I had suspected. I could tell the figure next to me was a man. His bulky body was pressed against mine and his strong arms wrapped themselves tightly around my waist. I knew then who it was. A smile rose to my lips while I ran my slender fingers through his soft auburn hair. His gentle sigh mimicking the one he gave me when I did this the nights we were together.

The feeling of peace engulfed both of our bodies, a feeling I longed to grasp again. Though everything felt in place, there was a small detail that my body hadn't registered yet. I knew it, somewhere inside of my head that this wasn't the same as our moments before. It seemed small at first, but with each passing moment it grew. At first, something only seemed a little off, and then, something seemed _really _off. My fingers stopped in place and began to tremble. My nerves weren't the cause, but something was, something big. It was something about his breathing. His breaths were deeper than I'd ever heard before.

Carefully, I rested my head on his bare chest, which wasn't smooth like normal. With a single finger, I traced every inch of his chest and stomach, adding in more fingers as they ran across scars and trails of thin hair that he never had. I found my fingers running from just below his bellybutton down over the slightly thicker trail of hair to the band of his shorts. My breath hitched again in my lungs as his hand had reached down to grab mine. His soft familiar calloused hand intertwined with mine in ways that I'd never felt before. Instead of just my fingers, my hands themselves began to tremble as adrenaline was already pumping through my veins.

_Who is this man?_ I asked myself. _And why do I feel this way?_ An emotion that I couldn't even explain filled my chest. My eyes stung with tears that I held back with all my strength. Why was my whole body trembling? I knew already the man wasn't him, but why would my body react this way? What was my heart not telling me?

Which shaky hands, I held both sides of his face. His ears would tell me if it was true or not. Slowly, I moved my hands to his ear and gasped at my findings. They… weren't pointed.

A single deep chuckle rumbled through his chest, much deeper than I was expecting. It was just then that my being registered what was going on, but before I had the time to think, his lips parted and he spoke in a voice that made my body lose control. "Is something the matter, princess?"

Dawn had just broken on the other side of the cream colored curtains that framed the window next to my bed. I only wished it was the warm rays of sunlight that woke me, but it wasn't. Still my hands were trembling and with a few fingers, I touched my damp cheek in utter bewilderment. A dream, it was only a dream. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, but the puzzled feeling didn't subside. He was there, but why? I was so distraught that I didn't notice the stirring princess in her bed next to mine. My eyes widened at what I saw.

Peach sat up, fully clothed and on top of the covers, her eyes sleepily moved across the room and connected with mine which were wide with surprise. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at me, at least, until she looked down at the sleeping Marth beside her. Peach jumped up with a high pitched squeal, which in turn, woke Marth as well. The prince sat up with a groan, obviously not realizing what was going on as he stared at me dumbfounded. Both of us blinked a few times as he cocked his head to the side.

"Princess Zelda? What are you doing in my room?"

"This isn't your room you idiot!" Peach flung a pillow at the prince whom it smacked right in the face causing him to topple over onto the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Marth exclaimed, from his new seat on the floor.

"You slept on _my _bed, in _my _room, with _me_!"

Marth opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and snapped his jaw shut. Marth was never one to get drunk, but last night, he apparently did. Peach was still squealing, jumping up and down repeating the phrase holy cow over and over. Marth stood and placed the pillow back on her bed, waiting for her to calm down.

Clearing my throat, I stood and threw my long robe on over my nightgown. Peach suddenly stopped, and watched me as I walked to the mirror, drying my damp cheeks with a handkerchief.

"Zelda, are you alright?" Peach took a step towards me with concern on her features.

I forced myself to fake a smile. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Zelda, don't lie to me. I know you too well for you to try to fake a smile." Peach crossed her arms as I sighed heavily in surrender.

"To be honest," I started. "_He's_ involved."

Peach mouthed the word 'oh' in realization and turned to Marth. "Can you give us some time?" She asked placing a single hand on his shoulder. Marth nodded once and slightly bowed to me. I could see in his expression he wished to comfort me, but he understood the situation.

Marth left us, shutting the door gently behind him as Peach took my hand and drug me to sit on the edge of my bed. "Okay, tell me what happened."

I bit my lip at how to explain it to her. If Peach knew who it was, there was bound to be some drama with it. "Well," I began. "To put it simply, I had a dream that I was with him, but the room was dark and I realized it wasn't him… Someone replaced him Peach."

"Who was it?" She gasped. I shook my head preparing my lie.

"I don't know." I murmured.

Peach sat back on her hands and sighed heavily. "That's so strange. You know, they say when you dream about someone, that person was dreaming about you."

"He was dreaming about me..?" I murmured to myself. Peach nodded her head and stood up.

"Who knows, it's probably just a one-time thing. I wouldn't let it worry you. You should get some breakfast; it might make you feel better." Peach skipped happily into the bathroom and with the bathtub filling up just a moment after. Damn that Peach, filling my head with foolish nonsense, but maybe, just maybe, it was true. What if he was dreaming about me? Oh how I would have loved to get in his head and see if it was true. Peach, I'll admit, was usually right, but the chances of what she said being true seemed awfully slim, at least in my eyes.

As I was getting cleaned up for the day, I couldn't help but touch my hand, the same hand he grabbed. It just… felt so real. It was like I could still feel my fingers tracing every inch of his stomach, running over the hairs and scars. It was hard to believe that it was only a dream. Just to touch him again… no, no I said I wouldn't. Not again. It was bad enough that I ever dreamt of him that way. Then it occurred to me, he's here in the mansion. Right at this moment, he could be wandering the halls, and what if I saw him? Could I keep my composure? Or would I make a fool of myself? I swallowed hard. I'd have to face him eventually, and like Peach said maybe a little meal would make me feel better. After all, I hadn't noticed the gnawing hunger that began to surface.

Slowly, I made my way downstairs. The other smashers were already out and about, Gannon arguing with Bowser, the kids running around, and the others, well, they were everywhere. I snuck into the kitchen where it thought no others would considering it was past breakfast time. I sighed at the solitude and found myself some leftovers. Of course I knew the solitude wouldn't last, but this time I was surprised by the wrapped hands that shielded my eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" A low feminine voice asked. I smiled knowing full and well who it was.

"Oh, I wonder, could it be that sheikah woman?" I replied turning to greet her.

"Aw darn, you guessed right again." Sheik gave me a short hug and stepped away, I didn't have to see to know she was smiling under her cowl.

"How was it back in Hyrule?" I asked. Sheik only shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, it was fine, well, besides the fact that the people complained the whole time. They've got to see the princess every once in a while you know." She laughed. I sighed with a small grin and shook my head knowingly.

"I know. It's been too long since I've visited."

"Tell me about it. I get the earful." I chuckled lightly and removed my gloves to wash the plate and silverware that I used. Sheik went on telling me about the events happening in Hyrule while I cleaned and dried the dishes, but my focus faded in and out of the conversation. That mercenary… he was just stuck in my head now. There was no welcoming of my dear friend, only thoughts about him.

"Excuse me a moment Sheik." My doppelganger nodded, and I could feel a smirk under that cowl. I walked out of the kitchen running my fingers through my hair in confusion. I was really getting concerned about my feelings towards this mercenary. I felt something more for him then I did with Link or any other men except for one other. I had no idea what I was going to do.

I found a spare chair where I could sit down for a moment and clear my head. As I did, I tried to think about what to do. On one hand, I could blow this Ike completely off, resume my old life with little regret and forget all about the commoner. On the other hand, I could try to make this work and be taken along for the ride. I remembered the dream, how I thought it was so close to what I had experienced almost three years ago. But this Ike had taken the place of him, and that was wondering if he was becoming a bit too unhealthy for me.

I placed my hand underneath my chin and looked into space. They were so alike, him and Ike. Both were a bit gruff pieces of work when I first met both of them, and once we had our differences known, we soon got close. I wondered for a second if Ike was related to him, but I pushed the thought aside, and focused more on what is going on right now.

I was wondering what I should do right now. I was a princess of a kingdom ruled by the arcane, and conquering hormonal requests should be the least of my concerns. I wondered more and more of what to do with this Ike.

While I was thinking of it, a fingerless gloved hand snapped his fingers in front of me, drawing me out of my daydreaming. I looked up into Ike's eyes and there was a small smile on the edge of his lips. "I was wondering where you were. So what is Hyrule's ruler thinking of?"

I smile at his blunt matter and then I wondered what I would say to him. I fumbled around with one of my braids again, and grimaced for a second. "Ike... can I talk to you?"

He looked at me perplexed and then I gave him a look that said 'somewhere else'. He nodded and grabbed my hand gently as he led me off to a private place which, surprise surprise, was one of the training rooms. He closed the door behind himself and planted his back against it and looked dead into my eyes, which pierced them and into my soul.

"Ike, what do you think about..." Oh goddesses how was I going to throw this at him, "about us? In this current state of affairs?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and looked at me if I was some loony tune for a second. But the look passed and he shook his head. "Does it really matter what I think? You have formed your own opinion about the situation and you have second guesses about what you concluded. So you go fishing to see what I think."

Fuck, he isn't as dumb as he seems. I swore in my head in a very un-princess like manner. "I don't know what you mean. I am asking-"

"Zelda... look. As far as what we are right now, you are a student who will try to and probably beat the master one day. Now, unless you want to do what married people do on their wedding nights right now, that won't change. So do you want to do that or do you want to get better with your fighting skills?"

Very, very, VERY blunt. They both were. "I would like to beat you with something long, hard and wooden rather than keep this going."  
He smirked as he tossed me a small training sword. "You said it your highness, I didn't."

I readied my sword arm and looked at the mercenary. He brought his sword up at the high guard and gestured for me to come at him again. I threw myself at him and brought my wooden practice sword crashing down on him, which he easily parried and pointed it at my chin. "Never hesitate princess." I smirk and counter him, which he easily recovers.

We have been going at this for what seemed like hours. We started out with daggers and worked our way up to what he called broadswords. Unlike Snake, he politely kept his tongue in check before he could make a very poor joke. But now, sweat was dripping from both of our brows and streaked our faces as we fought each other.  
Though I was putting the most of the efforts in avoiding his grapples, after the night's dream... I really didn't want to tempt fate by feeling his embrace around my body. To feel his muscular chest, his biceps- _Zelda what the hell are you thinking!?_ I mentally yelled at myself and soon I was back into the heat of the battle. Ike swung his sword around and slammed it into mine. He took a step back and we began to circle one another.

"So Princess, have you ever had any courtships?" He asked me out of the blue, causing me to involuntary wince at the question. _What do I do? Should I tell Ike or should I let a sleeping dog lie.  
_  
"I am a princess, I have had quite a few suitors." He swung out at me and I countered though with great effort. "I wonder what it was that cause a mercenary to ask such a question. I can imagine you had quite a few loves over your time as a soldier of fortune."

He laughed me, catching me off guard. He lowered his sword a fraction when he saw I was getting exhausted. "No princess, I may have had a fleeting feeling for one I was told to protect but it didn't blossom into anything. I am just wondering if the little sorceress from Hyrule had any lover awaiting her when she returns."

I twitched with a bit of annoyance at the question and readied my sword again. I kept my demeanor calm for the moment, but he was pushing it. I lashed out again, catching him on his sword arm. I smiled for an instant before he grabbed my wrist and held it to his chest. The second my hand touched that thin cloth covering his thick abdomen, my mind went blank. I couldn't think or say anything to help myself for the life of me.

He bent down to look directly into my eyes. They were steely blue... just like his. I blinked my own ones a few times and I felt a bit of moisture come out of them. He wiped it away and let go of my hand. "You look tired princess. I will get you something to relax with. In the meantime, wait here."

He turned to the door and the second it closed behind him, I felt my legs grow weak and tumble to the ground, sniffling and just about sobbing. Why now? Why? It has been three years and I was supposed to be over it, but it keeps getting torn open like an old wound.

I pictured the two, he and him, and I could see that that I was going through the same stages. What I did with him was what I was doing now! I closed my eyes and let the tears fall from my face now freely. Din, why did this have to happen to me? Haven't I suffered enough already? What was I, fate's plaything?

I felt my pulse grow wilder as I saw the images flash past me again: the kiss, the words, the embrace and even something that brought us closer than ever before. I watched it all, only now I could hear Ike's voice replacing his! This can't be happening, this CAN'T!

My world started to spin and before the ground rushed up to meet me, I heard his voice. "Zelda..."

* * *

I woke up with cool soft pillows beneath my head. I rolled for a bit, wondering what happened when I felt something cold on my forehead. Feeling it, I realize it must have been a cloth someone must have put on cold water too cool me down. I smile, someone must have been very kind enough to drag me off to my bed and lower my body temperature.

I took the cloth of but then I got a good look at it. I felt my breath hitch out of my lungs as I looked at it. It was a dark green headband, the one Ike wore all the time. He swore he would never take it off. I then look at the time and realized it was half past three in the morning. How long was I out?

I then heard someone breathing in the room and it wasn't the mushroom princess. She had a social gathering of some sort. I looked in the dim moon light and saw Ike, azure hair flowing freely, asleep on a chair. He must have come back for me and...

I choked as I realized what he did for me. I could have easily died from overheating and heat stroke... and he stayed the night to be sure I was fine. I felt incredibly selfish and sour at myself. I rose from the bed with a blanket in tow and laid it around him. I ruffled his hair gently, being careful not to wake him. I pulled some of his hair aside and, with an unknown feeling coming over me, kissed him on the forehead. He convulsed for a moment before going back to sleep.

I turned around with tears in my eyes and laid back in bed. "If you are there, give me some sign of what I am to do. You are my first and my only... but I am lost right now." I whisper to myself before I fall off to sleep. Hoping somewhere, somehow, he hears me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. I had some more help from Flame Falcon to get this out so many thanks to him. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 5

I rolled over in bed with a groan, dumbly gazing at the chair in the corner of the room. He was gone, not a trace of him even being here. I looked to Peach's bed with no satisfaction. Peach never came in last night. _What time is it anyway?_ I thought looking at the clock mounted on the wall by the door which read about five. Five in the morning, and Peach hadn't come in. I began to wonder why, but the train of thought was stopped abruptly. I didn't _want_ to know why she didn't come, or who she was with. Could have been Marth, but how would I have known? I was too busy with Ike to even pay attention to my friends. Had he really taken that much attention from me? I sighed heavily knowing full and well the answer to my own question, and now, I was fully awake. I dressed quickly, surprising myself at how casual I was going today. A ponytail? I hadn't worn one in years. My hair was pulled back often, but never pulled completely up.

It was sudden, but a feeling in my stomach began to grow, an eerie, uneasy feeling that there was something I didn't know about going on, but what could it be? There wasn't anything suspicious around the mansion to make me even feel this way, or maybe I was just hungry. It was plausible since I hadn't eaten dinner the night before. I was unconscious, and Ike went out of his way to take care of me. The little reminder made me smile, I had to thank him, but it was too early for him to even be awake. Perhaps talking to Sheik would pass the time. Sheik roomed with Samus, and since the Sheikah was back, she'd either be there or already awake sitting in the peaceful, quiet library. More than likely, she'd already be awake, but getting to the library from my room, would mean passing by Ike's room. _It wouldn't hurt to see if he was up, would it?_

I moved quietly and gracefully down the hall. My footsteps were so light they were never heard anyway, but I didn't want to be reckless and accidently do something clumsy. Only Peach really knew how much of a klutz I was, especially when I'm running late. As I neared Ike's room, the atmosphere around me grew tense and my stomach twisted in knots. His door was cracked. I briefly tossed around the idea about peeking inside out of curiosity. He saw my room, what was his like? I bit my lip nervously, slowly opening the door wider as I poked my head in. What I found was quite surprising. Ike's room was neat and tidy with a freshly made bed, but only one. It seemed that he had no roommate and had a room to himself, couldn't say that I didn't expect it to be that way. He was quite the loner at times, but his room was clean and kept up, something odd to others of his nature.

"Find anything interesting?" I jumped at the voice behind me, which happened to be Ike, leaning up against the wall casually with a smirk on his face.

"I-I was just… your door… it was cracked-" I stuttered nervously.

"I'm just messing with you princess, do you need something?" He asked pushing open his door completely. With a few strides he made his way to his bed and sat down motioning for me to come in. I did nervously and stood in front of him, clasping my hands together in front of me.

"I wanted to thank you," I began lightly, avoiding his piercing gaze. "for taking care of me last night."

There was no answer from the mercenary which made my eyebrows furrow as I turned to look at his blank expression.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about, princess." Ike replied standing from his bed and towering over me like normal.

"But, you brought me to my room when I fell unconscious."

"No, Zelda, I didn't." He answered lowly. Confusion swept over me. He was there, I knew he was.

"You did! You were there when I woke up." Ike shook his head at me, only adding to my disbelief.

"Zelda, are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

I paused. Disbelief had already flooded my mind, but the mention of a dream was what got me. Ike's eyes were sincere, like he was in fact telling the absolute truth, but I knew it wasn't a dream. The mercenary only refused to admit it, at least, that's what I believed. Maybe I was only denying the fact that it could have very well been one. I returned my gaze to Ike's dark eyes. He only returned the same confused look that I wore. Why was I doing this anyway? I said I wouldn't again, for the sake of his memory. Was it really just best to leave Ike be, to play the part of a clueless fool? I opened my mouth to speak, but only lacked the words to express how I felt.

"I… Forgive me, for bothering you." I turned around before he had the chance to speak and walked out, not once looking back to see his expression. I hoped somewhere, in the back of my mind that he would have grabbed me by the hand and pulled me in for a long embrace, but then again, I didn't.

As I walked through the halls of the mansion, I folded my arms tightly over my chest. I felt cold and choked up by the sobs that built in my chest, but I refused to let them out. This constant war with myself was draining me, as well as drowning my already clouded mind with thoughts that I swore I'd never have again. There was this longing that surfaced, just to run back to him, to feel our passions forced into our kisses, but I stopped myself. Did I want to make a fool of myself? If his own feelings weren't as strong as mine, how would I look to him? Desperate? No, I refused to portray myself that way. A princess of my stature couldn't be pushed so down so lowly because of a common mercenary. Surely there was something I could do to distract myself from such thoughts, and my opportunity was lit up as I stepped through the library door.

"Oh, Sheik, thank the goddesses." I sighed, a small amount of relief flooding me.

"Zelda, you're up early." The sheikah replied crossing the room to greet me. I nodded once to her as she outstretched her hand to me revealing an official looking letter. "This is for you. I haven't opened it so I'm as clueless as to its contents as you are."

"That's strange." I muttered taking the letter from her wrapped hand. My eyes scanned the letter briefly before focusing on the signature at the bottom. _Your Majesty Princess Zelda... continuing border disputes threaten our diplomacy... recommending to set the militia on alert... armed confrontation is a possibility, however small... her Queen is almost as fixed as he was... minor threat as of the moment._

"What's it say?" Sheik asked lightly noticing my discomfort. The letter only said minor conflict; it wasn't anything to be concerned about now, so I brushed it off and shook my head.

"Oh, it's just the council exaggeration situations as always. I don't see anything to be concerned about really." I replied. The sheikah nodded her head in understanding.

"When are they not troubling themselves over the littlest disputes?"

"My point exactly," I sighed heavily and gripped the letter tighter in my hand. "I'm going to put this away in my room. Would you join me later for tea?"

"Of course, Princess Zelda, it'd be an honor." Sheik replied bowing slightly. I grimaced briefly remembering how many times I had told her that I'm just a normal person here at the mansion. _Just like Link. _I thought with a smile. Sheik excused herself shortly after for her seven a.m. morning practice sessions had been resumed when she got back to the mansion. It made me wonder what else I my attention was drawn away from. He really was becoming unhealthy for me, that Ike. I hadn't even talked to Peach in a good while.

I walked down the halls of the mansion. Surprisingly, as I passed Ike's door, I didn't feel the want to stop. Instead my body continued forward bringing me to my room. The door was open just enough to expose the bathroom door on the opposite wall the beds. When I pushed it open I was taken aback by what I saw.

There he was, like a child with his hand in the cookie jar, looking at me with dumbstruck eyes. There he was, Ike Griel, standing in my room. Why was he there? Was he looking for me? I did leave my door unlocked and open; I never really saw a reason to keep it locked. I was always on good terms with all of the smashers so why-

I looked down to what he held in his hands and my surprise was replaced with bubbling anger. _WHY_ was _MY_ portrait in _HIS_ hands!? Who did this man think he was? Just because he was in my room once didn't give him the full permission to come in and look at what he wanted with at his leisure!

I slammed the door behind me with a strength that surprised even me. "You...You brute! You brigand! How dare you!? Have you no decency?" Ike opened his mouth as if to respond but I wasn't going to give him the chance. My magics may have been toned down while I wasn't in the brawls, but I had anger on my side. Besides, punching that smug face would be better then what I would usually do. He put the picture down when he saw me come towards him, and tossing the little self-restraint I had left to the wind, I tackled him.

Taken back by my attack, the mercenary tumbled back onto my bed with a look of pure surprise covering his face. I smirked and brought a fist across his chin, probably hurting my fingers more than it was him. I tried it again but his hands reacted and grabbed it firmly by the wrist and held it tight. My other hand was caught and both of them were pinned to my chest. "Zelda, what the hell has gotten into you?" the brute asked me as I fought against his grip.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it!" I screamed at him, and I said a mental prayer of thanks that there walls were sound proof. "I don't want you to say another word." I delivered a sharp kick to the legs, causing him to grunt in pain for a second, but his grip was still firm. "You want to replace him, that is what you want, right!?"

Now his look was beginning to change from frightened to confused as hell. "Who?"

I managed to get one of my hands free in that instant, and used my nails to slash across his right cheek, drawing blood. "Don't lie to me. That is all you ever wanted, to replace him from my memory with yourself. Goddesses you already started in my dreams!" He caught my hand again and pulled me close to him, pinning both of my hands to his chest and effectively rendered me immobile. "What were you going to do? Break into my nightstand and steal the last thing I have of him?"

"The portrait- Zelda, I found it _on_ the night stand! It was right there and I just wanted to look at it!" I stopped as my memory came back to me... oh goddesses, what have I done?

I pulled my hands from his grasp and stepped away from the mercenary that I had just attacked based on an assumption that wasn't even true. Immediately I felt the need to apologize, but instead I could only bite my lip trying to hold back the tears that surfaced. It was successful at first, until Ike had given me a look that almost demanded an explanation. He took a single step closer to me, only he surprised me when he outstretched his arms. My mind screamed for me not to do it, by my heart thought otherwise as I rushed to meet him, burying my face in his chest. So many images had flooded my mind. First there was him, but then there was Ike, taking his place by that same alter 3 years ago. I felt so ashamed, to be seeing that in my own head, but it just felt so right.

Ike was silent like this for a long while as my mind finished its little journey, during which tears began to escape my eyes soaking themselves into his shirt. He didn't seem to mind, only after I had calmed myself, he pulled me to my bed and sat down with an arm still wrapped around me in a comforting manner. I bit my tongue, suppressing the urge to say his name, but it was no use.

"Varian…" His name came out, yet I couldn't manage anything more than a whisper. Ike hearing this turned his head to completely look at me.

"Who?"

I paused briefly before responding, calming the barrage a feeling that came with the mention of him. "His name is Varian." I stated.

"Who is that?" I turned away from Ike and reached across the bed, retrieving the portrait of him. Ike realized who I was referring to and kept silent, allowing me to explain farther.

"He was my husband." I murmured. Ike took a sharp breath and held it, exhaling heavily. "Yes, was being the keyword. The last time I saw him was three years ago, before he left for Crimea."

This time Ike tensed. "What happened?" He asked lightly. I set the picture face down on the bed and looked to Ike briefly, his blue eyes full of concern. I lowered my eyes and looked to the floor in front of me.

"He disappeared. The only thing they found was his sword and cloak soaked in blood." I gritted my teeth bitterly at the memories and stood. I shuttered at the vivid images that rose again to my mind. Ike stood along with me; his only reaction was grabbing me by the arm firmly to pull me in but not enough to hurt me. I gave in and wrapped my arms around his waist burying my face in his chest again. My tears were mixed with rage and sorrow, but when Ike pulled me in for that comforting hug was when I broke down sobbing.

He stayed there with me the entire time, allowing me to take as much time as I needed to calm down, but with him it didn't take very long. Everything was silent between the both of us, even when Ike silently excused himself, leaving without another word.

**Well, that's the end of that chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed and I'll try to get the next one out quicker. Thanks for reading and remember to tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, looks like I got done with this chapter a lot quicker than I was expecting. I hope y'all like it.**

Chapter 6

The past few days I hadn't seen Ike, not even around the mansion. It was like his existence was only in my head, just a dream that I made real to myself. No one else could see it; no one else knew anything about us, making it only more unrealistic. I found myself constantly glued to Peach's side, or when Peach was with Marth, I was with Samus. Samus didn't seem to mind my company, even after I had ignored her more than Peach. It was awkward at first, but then our conversations flowed more smoothly and our friendship repaired itself. I felt better spending time with Samus and Peach. Link would occasionally take Ike's place in sparring with me, which he was quite impressed at how much my skills had improved. Now I couldn't beat him, of course. The hero's skill surpassed mine by a vast amount. At first he was curious as to why I was so determined to get better, but he didn't object for I was becoming quite a challenge for him. He hinted a few times about being 'proud' of my growth, but it didn't take him long before he actually admitted it. In fact, he confessed to it right after I dominated Gannondorf in a brawl. Link showed me all kinds of tricks and counter attacks during our practices in the afternoons. We'd both made it a daily thing, after dinner at six but before midnight.

In an hour I was supposed to meet Samus and Peach for tea in the garden. I actually was already headed that way. Peach as usual was early and setting down her favorite porcelain tea set on the table, telling Samus a story. When Peach saw me approaching, her smile widened and she rushed to greet me. Samus smiled in greeting and watched as the chipper pink princess hurried me over to the table. She poured both Samus and I a glass, listening intently as Samus had asked me if I was practicing what she had taught me. Samus had previously taught me how to properly use a laser gun and other similar weapons. She nodded her head as I had enlightened her on how often Link and I did practice what she had shown me.

Peach, finally had spoken up, curious about any flames that may have sparked between the both of us.

"Peach, that's ridiculous." I declared to the princess. "You know Link is in love with Midna."

"It could happen, I mean, how often does he get to see her?" Peach questioned raising one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"You can still love someone even though you can't see them." Samus answered casually. The statement sparked Peach's attention for she leaned considerably over the table and eyed Samus mischievously.

"So, how would you know about this?" Peach snickered. Samus leaned away from her with a sheepish grin.

"I- I may have had an old flame once." She stammered with crimson cheeks. Peach jumped up in her chair and shoved her finger in Samus's face taking both Samus and I aback.

"Aha! I got you to admit it!" Peach beamed. I giggled and took another sip of tea as Peach sat back down and returned her cup to her lips as well. "So what about you, Zelda, what was with you and that mercenary?"

Surprised, I spit some of the tea back in the cup, at least, what I wasn't choking on. Samus's eyes widened in shock, while Peach only wore a smug grin with her eyes calmly closed. Peach knew she pressed the right button, and catching me off guard only pleased her more. I tried as quickly as possible to calm myself and straightened my posture.

"I don't know what you mean." I replied coolly. Peach opened her eyes and looked over to me, her grin fading.

"Don't play the part of a fool. I know there was something going on. Why didn't you show back up to your birthday party then?" She inquired in minor irritation. Samus listened silently an uneasy expression crossing her face.

"He simply gave me a short training session as a present, given that he would have been the only one to have not given me something if he didn't."

"Really, well, what about the night he brought you back to your room. He carried you, honeymoon style, back to your room. I don't believe that little _spar_," She made a quotation gesture with her fingers, "was a one-time thing."

"Okay, so we sparred a few times, that doesn't mean that anything is going on between us." I muttered, crossing my arms over my chest. Peach snorted in irritation.

"I'll figure it out eventually, so you can tell me now, or you can let me find out later."

"Peach, I swear there was nothing going on." I grimaced at the reminders of Ike, and Samus saw my discomfort, or maybe she saw how my eyes started to water.

"Uh, Peach, I don't think now's a good time to push this." Samus started tentatively.

"No, you're right Peach, there was something." I surrendered into Peach's questioning and heaved a sigh. Peach crossed her arms victoriously, but once she noticed my grim expression, she patted my arm reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Zelda. I didn't know this was something-"

"It's alright, I just… had some feelings for him, and I don't know what's happened. You see, he saw my portrait of Varian, and I explained to him who it was. I haven't seen him since." I looked to Peach who nodded her head, obviously contemplating my situation.

"Well, maybe you should go talk to him." She suggested. I shrugged my shoulders to the princess and lowered my eyes back to my half empty cup of tea.

"I haven't seen him anywhere around the mansion. Believe me I looked."

"He's got to be around here somewhere, Master Hand still has him on the brawl roster, plus Link said he saw him with Marth the other day." Samus spoke up. I rested my chin on my hand and sighed again, this time in a more depressed manner.

"Whether he's here or not, I don't think it'd do any good to go find him." I replied.

"You know, Varian wouldn't want you to suffer alone for the rest of your life." I paused at Peach's words. She was right, he wouldn't want that. I then stood up to excuse myself from the table.

"I think I'm going to find Link and see if he'll practice with me early."

"Zelda, please just think about that. I hate to see you so torn this way." Peach stood along with, grasping both of my hands. I nodded in acceptance.

I said my goodbyes to both Peach and Samus. _I really hope that Link could distract me for now_.

* * *

"Your skills have certainly improved, Princess Zelda." Link panted as he swung his sword back around at me. I laughed and dodged it, countering with some of my magic.

"It's all thanks to you." I replied. Link avoided my attack and straightened up, using his sleeve to wipe the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Nah, I always knew you had it in you." Link motioned for me to sit next to him on one of the wooden benches, leaning back on his hands as I did so. "So Zelda I have a question."

"Hm?"

"Sheik brought up a few days ago that there was something going on back in Hyrule, is that true?"

I sighed, nodding my head in reply to his question. "Yes, there were some minor disputes with a neighboring country. I assumed that the council was exaggeration the situation, but they sent another letter. I don't know what's going to become of the problems, but it certainly won't be too good."

"What if Hyrule goes to war over it?"

"I really don't think it'll be _that_ bad, but if worse comes to worse, I'll have my friends to back me up, especially you. You've never let me down before. I trust your decisions." I smiled warmly to him, which he returned with an even bigger grin.

"Well," Link jumped up and extended his hand to me, which I took graciously. "We both should get cleaned up for dinner."

"Yes, that would probably be best." I giggled. "Save me a seat next to you alright?"

Link nodded once in reply after escorting me down the hall, though we had to part shortly after for our rooms were in opposite directions. I looked back as he walked off the both of us still smiling. It really did feel good to feed my attention back to my friends, but still he was always there, always in the back of my mind, taunting me some times. I shook the thoughts free, continuing to walk back to my room. Yet, at the worst possible moment, I stopped staring dead into the eyes of Ike. His eyes weren't like normal, they were colder, vacant of all emotion, but there was a small hint of sadness there. And he stopped too. He stopped in his tracks to look back at me. With a cool expression, I took a few steps closer, approaching him slowly out of the fear that he'd disappear before my eyes.

I was now a mere three feet away from him, his natural musk reaching out to engulf the both of us. The many familiar smells hit me again. So many that I missed, that I could still inhale and recognize even in my dreams. The powerful emotions surfaced again, or maybe it was his broad shoulders, and muscular form that antagonized me. Maybe it was my mind showing me how his strong arms could hold me, or… no, stop it. I disposed of the thoughts, returning to reality which I found Ike's eyebrows furrowing in question at me. I began to feel very fidgety, playing constantly with my dress or hair in that short moment. It was getting to the point where if I didn't leave now I'd do something I regretted.

I had no other choice. I moved around him and walked away, feeling his eyes bore into my back. Hadn't he stressed me out enough? Peach was right, Varian wouldn't want me to be so unhappy. I knew he'd forgive me. But there just had to be an excuse, an excuse for me to be with him. But what if… what if I won against him in the brawl?

_"I will beat you one day Ike. Just you wait."  
"And on that day we will be sharing a bed."_

_ Yes, those were his words. It's perfect! The perfect thing to hold over his head…_

I brought my hands up to my mouth with a gasp. "I have to talk to Master Hand!"

I turned around and hurried down the hall to Master Hand's office. With a swift knock on the door, I waited impatiently until I heard the hand's booming voice allow me in. Master Hand was quite surprised to see me. But before he had the chance to speak, the words uncontrollably rolled off my tongue.

"Master Hand, I want a rematch with Ike."

**Whew, two chapters in one day. Well, what do you think? I'd love to hear the feedback! Thanks for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter hope you like it, I know I enjoyed it. And thanks to Flame Falcon for the brawl scene. You're awesome!**

Chapter 7

Ike looked at me with perplexed eyes as he teleported on to the stage. I sported a new look then what I usually wore. My traditional purple silken dress was replaced with my ebony black lace dress, which even Peach considered a bit scandalous. I looked over to him and had a playful smirk on my lips, hopefully it would have him lower his guard and I could get my payback quicker then I originally thought.

While Master Hand counted down the seconds, I watched as Ike looked me up from the top to my midsection and below. I smiled as I realized he was taken back, this would be easier than I expected. When Master Hand said go, I ran forward at Ike, who was still gathering his senses. With an outstretched hand, I blasted raw arcane energy into his muscular torso. He was shot back before I followed it up with some more chained arcane attacks into my fight.  
Eventually I could see him coming to grips with reality and he swung his sword out at me, catching me on the side, but not before I dealt a massive amount of damage to him. Within a few seconds, the bluenet was sent flying off the stage and the crowd erupted into applause. Ike came back on a few seconds later and laughed. "So the princess isn't holding back this time." I felt my eye brow twitch in annoyance but I let it pass without a verbal retort.

I attacked him again, but this time he countered the blow and sent his elbow slamming into my jaw. I took a few steps back and he did to me what I just did to him. I didn't need to see my damage counter to know that it was up-ticking drastically. And with a massive eruption, it was my turn to be sent screaming before being nothing more than a twinkle in the horizon. Goddesses I always hated when I went out like that. Not the twinkle part, but the fading scream made me sound like an insecure little brat.  
As I fell back onto the stage, Ike readied Ragnell, and looked me square in the eye. This time I met his gaze and we locked it for nothing more than a few moments. But it was that time that I needed to know he was fully there. And it would be a hard fought victory, but now I fully trusted my skills and capabilities to win. _Link, I hope your teaching pays off or the Golden Goddesses help you. I may just castrate you in your sleep._

We fought will all of our strengths and all of our skill, his raw martial prowess against my arcane gifts. Yin and yang. Day and night. So unalike, but all working towards the same goal. Of course there was the item spawning, which only increased the chaos of our battle. Sometimes he would throw a smart bomb at me and I would respond in turn with a clockwork bom-bomb at him. Occasionally, a laugh escaped our lips when the circumstances were slapstick at its finest. For example, while we were both charging a smash move, a bomb crate came in between us and sent us both flying.

Finally, without brows dripping with sweat and our breathing was heavily and labored, or twelve lives reached their final one. I checked my damage counter. _Din damn it!_ I mentally swore as I saw it was at 135%. I quickly checked Ike's and I saw that he was at 85%. We were both getting up there and it was all down to that one strike that could send either of us flying. He charged at me and I dodged the blow just in time to avoid more damage. He spun around and caught me on the heel, sending pain through my body.

As I fell to the ground, I knew that I had to get that launching attack in. Anything less and I would be the one with egg on my face. Not to mention I would be crying myself to sleep again tonight. I pushed myself up and we slammed against each other. We were straining against each other with what strength and power we had left. He was exhausted, and my use of spells was taxing my concentration. I needed to make an opening in his defenses if I was to win.

I then had an idea pop in my head. I smirked to Ike and I moved my back to the crowd so that they could only see my back. Using one of my hands, I pulled down my bodice just a tug and made it appear that I would pull more of it down. That really got Ike's attention, as it would any hot blooded man, and I could tell that his attention went to that.  
Smiling, I rammed my knee right under the belt. The pain must have been excruciation as Ike almost dropped Ragnell and I readied my spell. The blast of eldritch energy flew from my hand and his counter went into the deep crimson and he was sent flying off the edge. As I heard the crowd cheer and chant my name, I dusted off my hands and smiled. "Time to pay up, Ike."

* * *

I had returned to my room promptly after my rematch with Ike, grabbing a few items and removing every bit of my jewelry. My hands were trembling and my stomach knotted up, but yet I knew it was the bad kind of nerves. It was the anxious, excited nerves that came with doing something daring, which was exactly what I was doing, but I held those words over his head as back up. His door was unlocked, which gave me the opportunity to slip in unseen. He couldn't hide from me any longer. He'd have to return here sooner or later. Which I knew he wasn't hiding from me in the first place, but more or less avoiding me. It still puzzled me as to why, but now he couldn't ignore me.

I walked into his bathroom, again unusually tidy for a man like him, casually setting down what I had planned to change into on the dresser first. I began to remove all of the accessories from my hair, letting it hang freely behind me. I took a deep breath satisfied and returned to his bedroom, removing my dress and slipping on my long silver and bronze night gown. Quite satisfied with how it hugged my curves, I sat anxiously on the edge of his neatly made bed and played with a loose string on my nightgown. A few moments later, the door opened and Ike stepped in. Pure surprise filled his eyes as he slowly closed the door behind him, locking it as well.

Ike approached me and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," He murmured. "I don't know why-" I placed a single finger on his lips and shook my head.

"It's alright, but that's not the main concern here." I began. "I clearly remember you telling me that the day I won against you we would be sharing a bed."

"You don't really mean-"

"No, not that, but," I patted the bed next to me. "I want someone to hold on to and never let go."

Ike sighed heavily and in a single, swift motion removed his shirt. He undressed to the point where he was basically in his sleepwear as well, and turned to look at me. I felt my cheeks flush and lowered my gaze as I heard Ike's low chuckle.

"What's the matter princess? This is what you wanted isn't it?" He climbed into the bed and motioned for me to do the same. I did so with no reply. At first, laying awkwardly beside him, but with each passing moment, it grew much more comfortable and I found myself laying my head gently on his chest listening to the beat of his calm heart. It was so much like the dream, the touch, the feel of his body, the emotions, it was all the same. He had wrapped a single arm around me, gently stroking my hair which only added to the serene atmosphere of our moment.

It was all so sudden really but he reached down and stroked my cheek tenderly before pressing his lips softly to mine. It felt different than anything I had ever felt before. I couldn't help myself but to kiss him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him with a passion so strong it brought tears to my eyes. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment, just us. It was a long while before he pulled back and I saw a different kind of smile. A smile that was warm and loving, different than I would have ever expected from him. I smiled back pleased by the warm feeling it gave me. I closed my eyes again leaning in for yet another kiss, and his lips met mine but this time slowly and more intense. It only made me long for more than he would give. Our moment grew so much deeper, as well as our kisses. It was like there were points that the both of us were so caught up in each other, that I had forgotten to breathe, and so did he. I pulled away, the mercenary's blue eyes locked with mine.

Suddenly, I felt something. Something so powerful that it made me stop kissing and I pulled away from him. I looked into his eyes and saw uneasiness washing over him. Was this the same mercenary who carried me away in his arms when I was helpless from exhaustion, or the same one who could easily beat me in a brawl if he dedicated himself to it?  
I then realized what it was that made me stop. I took both of my hands and cupped the one he had been holding me with. It was trembling, as if he was afraid. It was in that moment I learned who this Ike was. He was afraid to get close again, and i could feel that he bore a few emotional scars. When you take away the gruff exterior, Ike was far from a fragile being, but the unease was still in him.

I looked into his eyes. "Ike." He looked back into mine and he pulled his hand free to drape it around my shoulder. "Is there something wrong with me? Your hands are trembling."

He leaned in and brought me back to the nirvana that I wanted but it lasted only for a short while before he pulled away to speak again. "I have never been this close to someone like you before. There is nothing wrong with you." I smiled at the comment as he wiped away the tears. "It's just that everything I get close to has a habit of being endangered because of me. I was afraid that you would-"

I silenced him with a finger to his lips and a deep, caring smile on mine. "I won't leave your side. And Varian wouldn't want me to die cold and alone. You and him have so much in common, yet you are so different." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in tears flowing from my face as he returned it. "Whatever you do, never let go of me."

"I never will, Zelda." He whispered in my ear as I fell asleep in his embrace. "I never will."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. I've been planning on how this chapter should play out and I think I got it. Also, there were some minor computer problems, but they're all fixed now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

I let out a long, contented sigh, stretching my arms above my head. Again Ike's window revealed the most beautiful view. The golden sun rose higher and higher above the tree tops, its warm rays breaking through the window and warming my body. Rolling over onto my other side, my nose touched Ike's and I suppressed a giggle. His eyes sleepily opened and focused in on me, a soft smile forming on his lips.

"No matter how many times I wake up like this, it's like it never gets old." He murmured. His arms found their way around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss and a long hug. Ike then sat up and climbed out of bed, with myself right after him, both of us dressing for the day. Though, I had remembered something from last night that it seemed he had forgotten about. Kindly, I hinted at his sparring session with Marth that was _supposed _to be at seven this morning, their last spar of the brawling season. Now that it was eight, Ike hurriedly got ready grabbing Ragnell and kissing me tenderly on the forehead. I suppressed the giggle that rose when he hit his foot on the door frame while practically running out. Never had I seen Ike so rushed. It was actually quite comical really.

I continued on to dress for the day. Peach invited all the women of the mansion to tea at nine, Sheik as well which gave me the opportunity to ask her opinion of what was going on back in Hyrule. I returned to my room, grabbing a recent letter I knew was stored in my desk. As I had stepped back out into the hall from my room, Sheik, who was making her way to the garden already, stopped by me. The both of us chatting until we arrived and saw Peach already sipping on some tea with Samus.

"Early again I see." I greeted the both of them. Samus smiled warmly, along with Peach who set her tea cup down gently.

"Well, of course!" She giggled in reply.

As sheik and I took our places at the table, sheik pulled down her cowl, just enough to expose her rather feminine and beautiful face. Her soft, rosy lips parted as she raised her cup. Peach was thrilled, considering that Sheik hardly at all exposed her face to sip on tea with anyone but myself. Peach excitedly questioned if it was just right for her, which she replied with a head nodded and the corners of her lips turning up to form a smile. But the moment didn't last long as she had returned her cowl to its original place, covering her lips and small petite nose again.

Peach's excitement died down, bringing me back to reality and the problems my nation currently suffered. With this atmosphere already hanging over me, I pulled the letter from it resting place in my lap and opened the letter, unfolding the parchment and scanning over its contents again. Peach leaned forward resting her elbow on the table with a questioning look.

"I haven't told anyone here yet about this besides Sheik and Link, but some problems have been occurring in Hyrule lately." I held out the letter to Peach, who took it carefully as I explained. "This was one of the recent letters the council has sent me."

"Princess Zelda... hostility between our nations is increasing... minister of defense implements conscription... she absolutely refuses to acknowledge her fault... safety on the border is no longer possible... return home soon." Peach read the aloud some of the letter's contents, finishing with a fretful expression. "Oh Zelda! Does this mean Hyrule is going to war?"

"At first I wasn't concerned, but now I'm afraid the answer to that question is a yes." I responded in a grim tone. Samus pulled a hand up to her mouth in utter surprise.

"When do you plan on returning to Hyrule?" She asked hurriedly. "If you need me I am willing to go with you."

"Thank you Samus, and I was intending to wait until the brawl season was completely finished, but I don't think that I can wait that long. I had received another letter from them a few days ago. Here, look at it." I pulled the other letter from the envelope and handed it to Samus who did the same as Peach.

"Princess Zelda... Small skirmish near Clock Town... few killed and dozens wounded... negotiations are breaking down by the day... public demands action... we need you back here as soon as possible." She recited.

"A small skirmish?" Peach reached across the table and grabbed my hand firmly. "I don't think you should wait any longer. Hurry, we have to go speak to Master Hand about the situation. Who all do you want to go with you?"

"Well, I suppose you, sheik, and Samus, and of course Link, but… do you think I should ask Ike?" I muttered. Peach touched her chin lightly.

"I believe you should, since the two of you are together. You could use him with you as your comfort for when you're upset."

"I guess the only thing left to do is tell Master Hand and have Zelda ask Ike if he'd accompany us." Sheik spoke up. Samus and Peach nodded their heads once in understanding, while Sheik and I had already stood from the table. The pink princess, who almost never leaves her tea set out like that, followed after us forgetting about it. She mumbled to herself while we made our way to Master Hand's office, waiting patiently outside the grand door.

Master Hand's voice allowed us in, which Peach and I were the first to enter. Sheik and Samus stood back, listening intently as I had begun to explain the whole situation back and Hyrule, and especially the letters that grew worse and worse of the time I had been waiting to speak up about it. Master Hand as well listened silently, waiting until the end to ask any questions about my plans.

"Who exactly do you have in mind to accompany you, Princess Zelda?" The Hand asked calmly. I bit my lip and looked over to the three women beside me.

"Peach, Samus and Sheik insist on going with me, but I'd also like to have Link and Ike go with me." I answered with heads nodding in agreement. The Hand sank down lightly, looking as if it was about to ask something.

"Ike has already came to me and asked if he could leave back to his nation at the end of the season. He hasn't told you this?"

"No, he hasn't…" I replied slowly, lowering my gaze. My eyebrows furrowed as I raised my eyes again to the Hand.

"If I were you, I would speak to him as soon as possible. When do you plan on leaving?"

"Tonight if possible." Peach answered for me. She gave me a look and nodded her head to the direction of the door.

"Very well then ladies, you have permission to go with Princess Zelda back to Hyrule. I'm sure she will need you." The Hand made a motion to the door before he continued. "Gather all you need and I will open the portal to Hyrule."

"Thank you Master Hand."

With a slight bow, we left Master Hand's office. Peach and Samus had returned to their rooms to gather their things, while Sheik was going to inform Link of the situation. I, however, immediately went to check Ike's room to see if he had returned yet. Pushing open his door, I looked around the dark room without a single sign he had even been here yet. I sighed heavily and, while the room was still dark, sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for him to return. During this time, my eyes wandered around the room, to his dresser and the photos of his sister, to the window, which the curtains were slightly parted, letting in small rays of the afternoon sun's light. I returned my gaze to the door, waiting for the knob to twist and open, but eventually the darkness of the room grew ominous. I felt almost like a child, waiting fearfully for the monster to jump out at them. This sense sent a chill down my spine while I hurriedly leaned over and turned on the lamp on the end table. A sigh of relief escaped me, but interest rose as my eyes focused on an envelope next to the lamp. I picked it up, curiously studying the seal on the letter. It was already opened.

I pulled the parchment from the envelope, feeling a new texture of the paper that I had never felt before, though as I opened it, the signature at the bottom brought a pain to my chest.

_ My Lord Ike,  
__I hope this will be the last letter I will have to write to you about the problem that is currently plaguing our nation. As you have stated in your previous letter, the season is drawing to a close and I can only hope that this gets to you before then, as we have much to discuss about the upcoming conflict with the nation of Hyrule.  
Their council is being much more of an aggressor then it is working with us trying to mediate the situation. They make outrageous claims of how many of their problems plaguing their nation is MY fault! If they are this obstructive then I can only dread on how their ruler is. I can only wonder how you managed to keep this from her thus far. No doubt she has her own letters with paint us as the aggressors. Princess Zelda is, as I have heard, one of the smartest in her Kingdom. But I have to question that when she leaves a collection of harlequins in her steed. It is not doing their small monarchy any favors to have it ruled by inept inbreds.  
As I have learned through the archives, I may have figured out what exactly is the cause of the current calamity that our nations face. Apparently, three years ago Zelda's husband, Valerian or something along those lines was killed by King Ashnard. Is the nation so uneducated that they can't tell the difference between Daein and Crimea? Then again, their holy symbol is a trio geometric shape so that doesn't give them too much help.  
The tensions here are reaching their breaking point and my husband is taking measures to keep me safe, even though we both know I can handle myself. Elliot is taking his duties seriously and will be accompanying me everywhere I go. I can only hope his hiatus from his duties has given him a reduced temper. I don't need to have another arrogant governor's nose broken again. Lucia is stepping up the number of guards in the palace, even going as far as to put the rangers on alert.  
Anyways, I hope all of this conflict will allow the calmer heads to prevail. In failing that, I hope you will be able to stand with us in battle once again.  
With care,  
__Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea_

I pulled my eyes away from the letter, my eyes stinging, and the pains in my chest growing even sharper than before. _No… there was no way. Was this really some kind of sick joke? To think that I poured my heart out for the man a mere week ago, and told him about Varian another week before that! Was this this his plan all along? To use me so his nation could destroy my own? I think not! I knew it was a mistake to trust him. _

I bit my lip in anger, tasting a small bit of blood, and threw the letter down on his bed, slamming his door behind me as I stormed out.

_That…that bastard! I'll show him just who exactly he's messing with. How could he not tell me he was from Crimea?!_

I stormed off to my room and grabbed the one most important thing to me: my portrait of Varian. Even though a massive one of the both of us was hung in the throne room, I still felt the need to grab it. Peach, Samus, Sheik, and Link were already in the teleportation room waiting for me when I arrived. They questioned about Ike and my cold gaze, but I dismissed them with the wave of my hand and told them I'd explain later. Once they all had stepped through the portal, I paused briefly before I did as well, looking back to the door where Ike had suddenly appearance. The words please and no still lingered on his lips, which all I returned was a cold piercing gaze. It took even him aback before I whipped my gaze away from him and stepped through the portal with no regrets.

**Well, that's that. I hope y'all liked it. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Elincia?" Ike asked as he gently shook her shoulder. The head of the Queen of Crimea was buried in her arms on the desk. She slept in her dress and looked as if it was the first time she actually got some real sleep in the week he had been here. But he needed to wake her. "Your majesty, wake up."

She shook under his force, and turned her head to look at his with her cloudy eyes blood shot from tiredness. "Ike, what did I tell you about waking me? I only want to be shaken awake if the castle is on fire or if Bastian is going to kill himself somehow in a stunt to get Lucia's affection." She yawned and looked down at the papers she was passed out on. She put them into a folder and looked back to Ike. "So what was so important that needed me to be awaken like a child?"

Ike looked down to her and passed her a cup of strong tea, hopefully waking her enough for what was to come. "We need to be leaving soon; it's three in the afternoon." Elincia sighed and nodded, knowing that Ike was right. She gestured for him to leave while she would put on her war plate and get her hair straightened.

Ike closed the chamber doors behind him and walked out, trying to not make much noise than he already was. In fact, he was dressed in his battle armor. He was sure to expect some military commanders there at the meeting and he wanted them to know Crimea wasn't going to be a push over. He hoped with all of his heart that she would not be there.

Each night he cursed his stupidity for leaving out the letter instead of putting it away with the others like he did before. He was going to tell her truth that he was Beorc and of the trouble that was plaguing both their nations. If he broke it to her that way, maybe she wouldn't have stormed out like she did.

Lucia looked to Ike as he turned the corner to the throne room, and Ike responded with a nod to the unvoiced question. Lucia grimaced and sat back down at a bench, running the whet stone over her blade again for the untold time. Next to her sat Marth, who was polishing his own blade. He came along when Ike told him of what happened. Without hesitation, he volunteered to join him. Such was their bond.

The figure that Ike thought stood out the most was a heavy plated figure kneeling towards a holy symbol locked in a meditative trance of prayer. He was Elincia's bodyguard and Elliot if he recalled correctly. A brave warrior, loyalty without question, he was right for the position. But he had more than just a chip on the shoulder, which sometimes caused more problems than they were trying to solve.

He pulled himself out of prayer and looked over to Ike. "Three blasted years later and yet another war. What I wouldn't give to fight the goddesses again." Ike laughed once at the gallows humor. Peace seemed to be fleeting for Crimea, if it was going to last at all. Hefting his war hammer onto his shoulder, he took the helmet off. Scarred face made the twenty three year old seem older then he was. "So rumor has it that you know more of her majesty Zelda then any of us do."

"I would be lying to say that I didn't." Ike shot Elliot one of those looks. The look that would threaten to kill a man if he walked any closer to the subject that was mentioned. The body guard was respectful enough to respect his wishes and remained silent

Elincia came out after a while, her hair tied back and her white plated armor polished to a gleam. She picked up her heirloom spear, and familiarized herself with the weight once again. Satisfied, she looked as the three gathered around her. "So, what are we to expect from the gathering of minds tonight? Understand that if this falls through, war is all but inevitable. I want to see lasting peace and a nation cannot be prepared for peace when it is made up of survivors."

Lucia nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, if communication and reason fail here we will have to engage them. There is a small chance these talks will actually break through their thick skulls, but a chance none of the less."

Elincia looked to Elliot for input. The royal protector shrugged, "Such an opinion is above my current wage. Just point and I will obey, my queen."

As Elincia moved towards the door, the others followed in suit to the horses that awaited them. Ike thought as he moved behind them, about her.

What if she was there? What then? Would he say anything, would he remain silent, would he tell her the reason why he hid it from her? Would she even listen?

Such things would need to be thought of if/when they met.

* * *

I closed my eyes as I gritted my teeth in anger. Opening them in a flash, I swung my sword around, brining it down on Link's shield. I attacked again and again, never relenting in my strikes. Link didn't even take a step back. This was more of a venting session than anything else, as hitting someone defending themselves felt far more satisfying then a dummy.

After a while, I rested my sword and Link stood up to full height once again, rolling his shoulders to wake them up. "Your strength is improving. It's getting up there with your wisdom."

I gave a slight smile. "Well, now that war is almost inevitable, one must be ready not to be a chair leader. I must be with my people as they make the sacrifices necessary for the Kingdom."

The two other documents of the room, Peach and Samus, nodded in agreement. Both were dressed in some form of armor. In Samus, it was a stainless war plate for practicality. For Peach, it was more decorative guarding her shoulders and arms.

As I patted down my brow, Peach walked closer to me, while Link and Samus engaged in some form of small talk. "Zelly... Are you sure you are ready to go through this? What if you see him there?" I knew which_ he_ Peach was referring to, and slightly angered by the thought I took a deep breath.

Inside, I was conflicted. I didn't know if I could fight him if we crossed paths on the battlefield. Or even if he would take up arms against me. That would be horrifying, though I knew it was almost certain that I would see him tonight.

I was still hurt from all what had happened from the mansion. When I got back to the castle, I cried for a few nights, always waking up thinking I would see his face. That he would have a cup of coffee for me, saying that it was all nothing more than a bad dream.

But after a few days, I knew that it was not a dream, rather it was a nightmare that would never end. I had the blacksmiths forge myself a suit of armor with the runes and symbols of legends long ago. I would train myself to take to the front lines of any war. Now it looks as if I would get my wish.

I refused to allow myself to show any sign of self-pity or sadness. I looked coldly to Peach and smirked. "He made his choice and I have made mine."

Peach nodded slowly and took a step back. I rearranged my braid and looked back to the others. "Come. We have one last chance to end this bloodshed before it even starts. Elincia," I fought the urge to spit as I said it, "will be there and her retinue. I think it is the best to come as Hylians ready for war. We are not going to back down from what they caused."

The others fell into step behind me. With my golden tinted armor covering my body, I grabbed my sword and spear.

There was a heavily armored stagecoach waiting for us, with three royal protectors awaiting us. We climbed in and the coach moved a mere second after the door closed behind us. Near the border, there was a tent set up for this meeting. I prayed to the goddesses silently that I would not see Ike there. I may not be able to control my anger if I did, but the thought kept occurring to me that my control definitely would be lost.

* * *

The Crimean representatives got off of their horses. The tent was nearby in the middle of a plain, perfect spot for an ambush, but Lucia and Elliot were the first to arrive. After a while the others came in behind them as they tethered their horses to the nearby pine tree. Elliot came in closer to Ike. "So, anyone I should be particularly concerned about. I need to keep my anger in check, especially now. Lucia threatened to lock me up with Ludveck if I lose it again."

If Lucia threatened to do that to the Royal Bodyguard, she was serious. Ike shook his head. "I doubt it. If Zelda is there, she will be focused on killing me with her glare. I don't think any of the other ministers to be the angering kind. Maybe Sheik if she is there, but I don't know about that."

Elliot gave a small chuckle as he affixed his helmet. "This is going to be fun." Hefting his war hammer over his shoulder, he made a gesture for the others to fall in behind him. He would be the first one in, and that would mean if it was a trap, he would be the one to suffer it.

He opened the tent flap and walked in. After a moment he held it open and the others filed in. It was empty, though the sounds of footsteps were coming in from the other side. They remained standing while the other tent flap opened up for them. A tall woman covered in cloth came in first and surveyed the assembled crowd. Her gaze locked on Ike for the longest while she turned to the others, glaring at all of them.

After a while, she pushed on the flap and the other ones came in. Peach was next and when her and Marth locked eyes, it looked as if she was about to faint and he as well, forcing Ike to support him by placing one of his hands on the back. Link and Samus were next, probably the least reactive.

Then Zelda came in, and the awkward silence that was there before tripled in volume, especially with Ike looking directly at her.

This was going to go bad, really, _really_ fast.


	10. Chapter 10

**Soooo sorry for the huge delay on this chapter! I know it's not a lot, but it's at least something. I've had some really bad writer's block and life keeps catching up to me. Well I hope y'all enjoy what I have so far and sorry for the sucky meeting scene. I could not get it the way I imagined it! I'll try to get some more writing time in too. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10

My gaze locked with his across the table, though he looked as if he had seen a ghost. His face was pale and eyes were wide in distraught, yet there was another emotion in the mix as well. His eyes were so filled with regret, like they were begging me for some form of forgiveness, but I held in a scoff and stuck my nose in the air at him.

In every way possible I tried to avoid his gaze. My eyes searched the group of people for the one named Elincia and eventually they rested on the green haired woman clad in white armor. I took a deep breath to calm myself and watched as she did the same. Though I could still feel Ike's gaze on me, I cleared my throat as Elincia had stepped forward.

"Princess Zelda, I believe we both know why this meeting has been arranged."

"Yes, that's quite clear." I took a deep breath to compose myself and averted my gaze from them.

Lucia, the blue haired woman next to Elincia, cleared her throat, the awkward silence and Ike's gaze only stirred the fire in my belly. Desperately, I tried to calm myself and keep from tapping my foot in irritation.

"What can Crimea do to make amends? Surely peace between both of our nations is something we can achieve from this meeting, but only if Hyrule's ruler is willing to cooperate." Elincia began in a very compliant tone.

"I am if Crimea offers something to compensate for what they've taken from my people."

"We have plenty of fine, natural resources, which can be given as… encouragement. I'm willing to compensate you for whatever this loss may be."

I scoffed in disbelief at Elincia's words. "Whatever this loss may be? Honestly, don't play the part of a fool."

"Pardon?" Elincia's eyebrows furrowed, which only enraged me even more. _Calm Zelda, just keep calm. _

"You can't honestly expect me to believe that you have no idea what I'm referring to. I read that letter that he," I pointed to Ike angrily. "left out in plain view."

"Is that what this about? Valerian?" She asked dumbly. For a brief moment, I couldn't believe that actually came out of her mouth. _Varian… Seriously… No Zelda, compose yourself._

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes temporarily.

"Varian? No, not anymore, if you want to thank anyone for this war, thank that fool standing right of there." I replied coolly. Ike flinched at the cold glare I shot him, seeming slightly surprised at my new, harsh nature. "If your people never killed him in the first place then none of this would be happening."

"Now wait a minute, it's not Crimea's fault that Daein intruders mistook him as a Crimean official-"

"Oh right, I'm sorry that I'm too _uneducated _that I can't tell the difference between _Daein _and_ Crimea._" I made quote gestures with my fingers which Elincia immediately recognized. Her face flushed redder than a Hylian rose, which gave me a sense of victory. I sneered at her majesty which made her realize that there truly was no use talking things through.

"I can see that talking through these issues is no longer an option."

"It never truly was an option." I replied haughtily. "Crimea-"

"Queen Elinica!"

Immediately enraged at the interrupter, I bit my tongue to keep from cursing, but it took a little too long for the recognition to sink in. That voice belonged to a child, a child I knew very well, but why was he here? My body grew cold as if it was entrapped in ice.

"Toony?" I asked slowly. A little green pointed hat flashed as he turned quickly around to look at me. He almost looked ashamed.

Toony averted his eyes from me with a small hand gesture that didn't really serve its purpose as a successful wave. I honestly had no idea how to react to this betrayal. It was just… _unbelievable._

Elincia looked down to the blonde haired child with kind eyes. "What is it?" Toony looked to me from the corner of his eye and shook his head embarrassed.

"Elliot, would you please look after Toony for now?" The queen asked as a broad soldier stepped towards her.

Toony moved to the soldier's side and hide from my view as I quickly looked to Ike. I could barely manage a whisper to him. "How could you?" I clenched my fist at my side. "You've stooped so low to turn my own loved ones against me?"

I gave no one any time to speak, but motioned for my group to exit the tent. Elincia was the first to leave, but Ike moved to leave the tent as I did. For a brief moment, we both paused. I felt nothing, but a rush of fright run over me as his hopeless gaze connected with mine. The despair triggered something in me that made my heart drop. Maybe it was guilt, but then my chest grew hot as well as my cheeks. No, it something else, like the calm before the storm.

Ike sighed heavily, pulling his gaze from mine and exiting the tent, not once even looking back. Somehow I was disappointed. It very well could have been the last time I saw even the slightest care for me in his eyes. He too could grow cold, just as I was afraid I would.

* * *

Sheik walked slowly and quietly through the darkening forest, almost like a predator stalking her prey. She never let the soldier out of her sight. She only followed Zelda's close instructions. That soldier seemed to know more about the current situation than most in the tent, besides Elincia and Ike of course. That burly bodyguard of Elincia's, Elliot, was bound to know something. It was Sheik's job to figure out just what it was and give Zelda the advantage she needs.

Sheik stopped in her tracks as Elliot paused, glancing behind him and returning his gaze to the small stone fort in the distance. He cautiously approached, nodding to the guards as he entered. It could be considered a difficult task to anyone, but with Sheik's skills, she could only scoff. Could they have made it any easier?

She made her way closer, crouching to the ground behind a tree to observe the guards. Both of them looked rather tired which made Sheik grin under her cowl. Sneaking past them was a breeze, but as she made her way deeper into the fort, it wasn't as simple. The fort's interior was black; torches or small lanterns carried by the guards were the only sources of light. Sheik had the advantage though, being as quiet and stealthy as she was, the darkness only added to the ease of her assignment. But for every lantern or torch was a guard, and there were quite a few. Her only concerns would be making sure that absolutely no one saw her.

She explored many rooms, including the rooms in which the other guards slept, which brought a question to mind. Why for such a small fort were there so many guards? Whatever it was they were assigned to guard must be valuable. She lost Elliot within the fort, but she knew if she found what they were guarding that he would surely be there.

Exploring further, she came across a thick wooden door poorly guarded by a sleeping soldier. Sheik easily seized the key ring from his belt and cautiously opened the door. The room was obviously a form of a dungeon, only smaller and empty. She briefly looked around and found nothing at all of value. The cells were empty and the walls had not even a torch for light. The only light was from a small barred window that the moon's light beamed through.

Sheik shrugged her shoulders and turned to leave, but stopped abruptly as she heard someone's hushed whispers from the farthest cell.

"Hey, you, come over here." The voice urged her on, which she complied to and approach the cell cautiously. She focused her gaze on the brunette man who stood from the stone floor and wobbled over to the cell door. His hands wrapped themselves tightly around the bars, and his eyes pleaded for her not to leave.

"What do you want, prisoner?" Sheik hissed. The man seemed startled by her threatening tone, but merely grinned.

"I heard you were at the meeting today, between Crimea and Hyrule… on Princess Zelda's side."

"So? Why does this concern you?" Sheik inquired raising her own blonde brows.

"I have information Hyrule can use against Crimea, along with their typical battle plans and strategies, if only your princess will hear me out."

Sheik crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the man suspiciously. "And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Please," He pulled an envelope and stuck it through the bars. "at least take this to Princess Zelda. Whether or not I see you again, at least I tried."

Sheik grunted as she reached for the envelope, noting the very articulate penmanship on the envelope. Apparently this man was not some simpleton; he appeared to be halfway educated, which, could be saying a lot given the Beorcs she encountered. She pulled it through the bars and placed it in a small satchel at her side. "If I can remember it, I will show it to her Majesty."

She was about to leave when she thought of a question. "Tell me, what brought you to this infernal place?"

The man laughed without humor. "Apparently, Elincia's regime knows no bounds. Making one's opinion known was a sentence of exile to this cage of stone and iron."

Sheik felt her face tighten at this statement. "You must have been lucky to escape the headsmen's ax, it would seem."

"So long as Crimea suffers, so must I as well." The man, while looking like a barbarian with crazed hair and an untrimmed beard, held himself with the air of authority of nobility. "Please, take that message to your princess. If not for the sake of Crimea, then for your own kingdom."

Sheik paused for a moment before giving a noted nod. She left the man alone in his cell as he slunk back against the wall.

She moved out the front door, making sure there were no guards in sight before she continued. She placed her back against the wall and shook her head. For such an amazing stroke of luck, she couldn't believe it to be true. She looked at the letter and realized it wasn't the best idea to dawdle around for much longer. She dashed around the corner to begin her journey back, only to run face first into the armored chest of a guard.

She tumbled backwards and looked up into the guard's face, and then back to the massive warhammer he held in his hands. "Yune, you give us no time to catch our breath."

**Again, sorry for the delay. I'm trying to get some stuff figured out for the next chapters and well… life really gets on my nerves with its surprises. Thanks for reading and please stay with me on this! I'm trying I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've been having a really bad case of writer's block, but here's what I could get out, and thank you Flame Falcon for helping me out. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Sheik was back on her feet in an instant and managed to dodge an incoming hammer strike by Elliot. His hammer wailed through the air, slamming into the stone blocks beneath them. She wanted to escape, but didn't have the means of. "Let me go before I have to hurt you." She muttered in a low voice before pulling free a few of her throwing knives.

"Not likely. It should you who would be worried about being hurt." He responded before Sheik was forced to throw two of her knives, both of which hit the armor plate of his armor, but failed to puncture them. Elliot moved in close for another swing and she side stepped it, but was caught unaware by the balled fist in his spare hand that came in after her.  
The blow caught her in the gut, causing all of the wind to rush out of her. She stumbled back, but managed to avoid yet another hammer swing that was coming her way. She swore quietly to herself and focused her mind on the fight. The pain would come later. "Had enough?"

She smirked under her cowl. "I'm just getting warmed up." He smirked as she heard the clamping of feet behind him. She knew that they were reinforcements, and she needed to be gone like the wind. She saw his attention shift behind him for an instant and took her chance. She leapt forward, slamming her foot into his chin. The blow was met with a sickening crack of bone forcing a grimace as the watcher toppled to the ground.

She was on top of him in an instant and tried to choke him to the point of unconsciousness. He was an enemy but she didn't want to kill him if she could. He began to fight back, but her fingers were tighter then clamps. His hands tried to push her off of him and he reached for her cowl and pulled it down.

A look of genuine surprise flickered across his face as he saw her feminine features. He was about to utter some words before he blacked out. She released her grip and after checking to make sure he still had a pulse, she was about to leave before she thought of something.

She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before reattaching her cowl. "Sweet dreams." She whispered and made her departure. Just in time for the rest of the guard to circle the corner.

Whatever she was given must be important, and she had to be sure Zelda sees this.

* * *

_Princess Zelda,_

_To the utmost concern of Her Majesty Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule,_

_Though we may not have met under most ordinary of circumstances, and though both of our nationalities have had their share of differences in the past, I beseech you now to heed my words._

_My given name is Ludveck of Felirae, former Crimean nobility until the tyrannical reign of Elincia Ridell Crimea came to pass. She is… for the want of a better term, a lowly harlot. She has no notion of the definition of hard work and is delusional from reality. Probably from sleeping around with her head general more times then there are days in the week. _

_I offer my allegiance to your cause if you release me from my holdings at Fort Alpea. Your messenger will know where it is. I offer tactics, knowledge, manpower and other considerable skills to your army._

_Regards,_

_Ludveck_

I grimaced at the contents of the letter. Ludveck… this man was a mystery to me, but Sheik noticed my concern and reassured me with rational information.

"This man is no common peasant, princess, and he isn't desperate either. He's obviously from some form of nobility, not only does he state this in his letter, but he just has the air of it."

"That may be, but how can we trust him? He is a Crimean, and so far I deem all Crimeans to be untrustworthy." The words left a bitter taste on my tongue. The ninja paused at my words, but her eyes lit up in amusement.

"Well, princess, as secluded as he was from the rest of the world, he must have something good against Crimea. Not to mention that he made it clear that he used to be close to the queen. He could just be our advantage."

"How was he close to the queen? Did he say?" I inquired. Sheik could only shrug. He must have said nothing about his title.

"All he really mentioned was that he knew Crimea's typical strategies and battle plans. I have no doubt that he has spies and messengers in the capital and the meeting. He knew that I was there, and on your side."

"Strange…" I looked back to the ninja in wonder. "What would be our best course of action in dealing with him?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and touched her chin in thought. "Perhaps we could break him out, and he did say in the letter that he was unjustly imprisoned. I doubt that he's on Crimea's side the way he was locked up. The man had lost a great amount of muscle and weight due to the little food they gave him."

"I suppose I will write him a letter back explaining of how we are considering breaking him out, but you will have to hand deliver it to him. It's too risky any other way."

Sheik nodded in agreement with the idea. "I would be honored to carry out such a mission, and not to worry, if he tries to fight back I doubt he'd be able to do much damaged in his weakened state."

"Very well then, I shall write him a letter back."

Sheik nodded once to me, immediately turning to the door so that I could focus on writing this letter. I moved across the room to my desk, setting down Ludveck's letter and pulling a piece of parchment from one of the drawers. I brainstormed what I wanted to say to him, but before I could get an idea, a knock on my door interrupted me.

"Come in!" I called with irritation in my voice. A guard opened the door quietly slightly surprised by my irritation.

"Forgive me princess, but Link has requested your presence in the war room."

I sighed heavily standing from my desk chair and fixing my dress. Of course I'd be interrupted. This had better be good.

* * *

I calmed my nerves as I entered the war room. There, several generals and lords rich in Hylian military tradition were standing around chattering with one another. Link stood near the center next to tables covered in faded parchment and runes of old. My letter was awaiting me back in my room, but I needed to attend this meeting.

Link told me of a mercenary with valuable knowledge of Crimea who offered his services to us in exchange for the release of this "Ludveck" character. Seriously, who is this man? He is feared to be locked away but not killed to gain martyrdom, knew several dirty secrets (if the one with that whore queen Elincia is true I will gut Ike MYSELF), and a following? Well, the enemy of my enemy...

The round-eared was standing over the parchment, occasionally bringing to life the runes with a gesture of his hand. The runes displayed troop information and other military matters, and he seemed to be learning how to display them quite efficiently. The man was tall and built, much like Ike was. Muscular, though not athletic or heavy. He had a trimmed beard and pricing green eyes. He would be quite attractive if there wasn't a scowl on his face.

"Zelda," Link introduced me to the man who only glanced away from the maps, "this is Zargo. He is willing to provide us with much valuable intelligence when we go to make war against... Crimea." He was flustered for a moment probably still because of Toony.

Zargo responded. "A pleasure." It was gruff and had the voice of command to it. He looked to the rest. "Leave us!"

The generals paused in their chatter and looked to him. They had just received orders from another race to leave their war room. Zargo looked as if he was willing to rend someone limb from limb if they didn't comply. I made a hand gesture and the soldiers bowed their heads and left the three of us alone.

When the door closed, Zargo spoke to himself. "It is as well they are gone. The beating of their coward hearts were growing tiresome." Even a passive reading of his mind revealed the malice behind his words. The man was a caged animal, looking for release. Nayru give me patience I whispered. "Military strength?" He asked bluntly.

Link responded. "We have roughly thirty thousand troops awaiting orders, a thousand of which are battle mages. Auxiliaries and militias number in the tens of thousands though will remain as a home guard while the professional army takes the war to the enemy. The navy is unprepared for massive combat, designed as a skirmisher force."

Zargo growled into his hand. "Crimea makes use of Calvary and Pegasus, I trust you have such counter measures?"

I responded in kind. "Our primary weapon is the spear, so we are already equip to deal with such threats."

"What of supply lines? It is almost winter and Elincia or her bastard husband Geoffrey will intact a scorched earth program to keep us starved. We cannot expect the raided storehouses to supply our armies."

"We have plenty of food if we ration it at the front. Fighters will eat first. That is the first method of war that will make sure we win." I didn't like the idea of our troops starving and turning on each other for food when there was the true enemy to fight. "What of Melior, their capital?"

"Walled and shielded. Enough food to supply the city and soldiers for years. Direct assault is the only answer we have." Zargo growled and activated a rune that began to count the casualty numbers. I watched slightly afraid as the number rose at a steady rate. "However, if Ludveck is released, we will have several bartering chips and a strong hold of fort Alpea."

Link shook his head. "True, but we know nothing of this man. How can we be sure he will give us victory?"

"Ludveck is a patriotic man. Elincia disregarded him in her weakness. A failed rebellion later due to small numbers on his part, Elincia chose not to have his head, due in part to being a lord would cause some disagreement with the nobles, but also because of what he stands for, a strong Crimea."

Link didn't look convinced enough, and I was as well. "So how can we trust him?"

"Trust me, Ludveck is just the man you're looking for, and after we win this war, Crimea and Hyrule will both be in good hands." I nodded once to Zargo and looked to Link. It seemed that he too believed that Ludveck was our advantage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait again. Hope y'all like this chapter and thank you Flame Falcon for the awesome help! Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

Arrangements were already made to break Ludveck out of Fort Alpea, though I knew ahead of time it wouldn't go as planned. Link had been busy all week making sure that everything and everyone were prepared for the invasion. Though Link and Zargo often spent their time planning and talking about Crimea's history, Zargo would slip off. Link found it best to have the guards secretly watch him, which he never showed any signs of threat to Hyrule. He'd only be in the castle's training hall, or even to my surprise, he'd sit quietly and peacefully in the courtyard under a tree. For someone so gruff and heated, he showed a calm and quiet side. This made me question so much about him. What was his true motive? There were so many answers that I knew he wasn't willing to reveal about himself, but I really didn't care. As long as his loyalty to his word was true, then I found him the biggest help so far. Though, today, that loyalty will be tested.

Link made sure that the army was ready, but even though I knew we were, my nerves were eating me alive. Something about this whole thing was odd and I knew that the goddesses were trying to tell me something, but just what that was, I didn't know. It wasn't like I could just stay here. No way was I going to let Link go off and do something so dangerous without me. That's why I demanded to be the head of the whole thing. How could he deny me? I was after all Hyrule's very own princess. Of course, Zargo would be the true head of the operation, but many of the soldiers wouldn't at all like taking orders from someone of the Beorc race.

I pushed the thoughts aside and picked up the last piece of my armor and before I could finish strapping it on, a knock on my door sounded through the room. I called for whoever it was to come in hearing the door open and the familiar sound of Link's boots on the stone floor. Link's expression however made my eyebrows furrow. His eyes were lowered and concern laced his features. Whatever he was about to tell me was sure to work up my nerves even more.

"Whatever it is you're about to say you best say it now. Something like this before a battle is only going to upset me more."

Link looked up to me and fiddled with his gloves. "Look, Zelda, I'm telling you this now so you don't get really upset later. Zargo told me a lot about Ludveck and then later asked about a portrait of Varian in the Hall of Kings." Link took a deep breath before he continued. "Apparently Ludveck _really_ favors Varian."

I bit my tongue hard to keep back the memories. Of course I knew Link was only trying to prepare me, but I found it hard to believe that someone from a completely different race could look like Varian. As long as I kept in that state of mind it would be fine, but if Link was moved by this, then I wondered just how much he did favor him, or even if… Varian was alive.

So many thoughts flooded my mind, even ones that seemed possible, but at the same time, impossible, especially one particular one. What if it was Varian and he took on the name of Ludveck? He could have been capture not killed, but it was a ridiculous thought. So ridiculous that it made me laugh.

Link's eyebrows furrowed at my chuckling, but I only waved a hand. "You do understand that this man is from a completely different race than us, correct?" Link nodded in reply. "How is it possible for them to favor then?"

Link shrugged his shoulders, obviously not trying to egg on the conversation. We both knew that this situation was making my emotional state more fragile than it already was.

Link sighed heavily before turning to the door. Already my frown had fallen farther into a grimace. "Zel," He began lowly. "I only told you so that you might mentally prepare yourself if you wished."

I managed to crack a small hopeless grin to him, which he returned. "I know you did, Link, and I thank you for that at least."

"If you ever need me I'll be right by your side, I promise." Link opened the door and looked back to me with a serious expression. "I also came to tell you that we are ready to move out on your command."

"Thank you, I will be right there, give the soldiers a little pep talk before I get there. They'll need it."

"Of course, princess." Link shut the door softly behind him, leaving me alone to my thoughts. Even if he did look like Varian, I had to make sure that I was under control.

As I made my way to where Link and the army would be, I took a detour to pass through the Hall of Kings. It had been so long since I visited this hall. All of the kings through Hyrule's history had their portraits hung here, including my father and the latest king, who happened to be Varian. I stopped in front of his portrait, admiring his auburn hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"I swear," I began in a whisper. "This time I will avenge you."

I ran my fingers over the smooth strokes of paint slowly, taking in their feel. If anything I needed my fingers to remember this, not the dream that became a reality. Ike's embrace was the last thing on my mind lately. Honestly, I had been so busy with the battle plans I had almost forgotten about him. My heart no longer ached at the thoughts of him, which I didn't know if I had been so busy or if I actually got over his betrayal.

I spent enough time by Varian's portrait. The only thing on my mind now was winning this fight.

* * *

I lowered the monocular and passed it back to Link. So this was the infamous Fort Alpea... I honestly expected it to be bigger. Compared to some of my own nation's fortifications, this looked more like a child's construct in a cluttered playroom. Surely if Crimea imprisoned their political prisoners, it would not be here. However, Sheik is not known to lie (and she BETTER not start now) about such things.

I look behind me as we move forward. My detachment of troops, numbering roughly five hundred with Link, Sheik, Zargo and myself included. Not a significant number of my whole army, but some of the best. We were getting near the clearing and soon we would be in the open with no more tree line to cover our advance.

It is well enough. I was getting tired of stealth, especially when we saw the escort came in bearing the royal banners of Crimea. I fondly wish that wench Elincia is in there and this would be a rather quick war.  
Link raised his hand and the Hylian commanders made hand gestures to members of their squad, fingers fully extent, bent at the knuckle or fully bent to tell the archers where to take position. A volley of arrows would cause enough chaos to allow us to scale the walls before they could muster a counter attack.

With a nod, the arrows are released. Not before however, that idiotic sod who was at the peace conference bellowed some words to others. Shields were raised just in time to lock most of our arrows.

"Damn." Link swore at my side. Zargo on the other hand, seemed all the merrier.

"Great, now a really battle can begin." And with the courage of a man possessed, he charged into the opening.

To my own shock, I heard my voice giving the order to follow.

**Sorry for the shortness, but I'll have the next chapter out soon. Hopefully. Thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a really long time since I've updated this story in particular. I'm trying to get back into the plot of this story, so I apologize a head of time if it's a little short or off some way. Hopefully you'll enjoy it still. **

Chapter 13

As the battle inside raged on, I found myself still perched atop my horse a distance away from the fort. Link refused to let me rush into the battle so instead we retreated a little farther away, watching as soldiers on both sides were cut down. Of course, Link knew that I wanted to help fight so instead of rushing down there himself, he stayed by me making sure that I wouldn't do anything foolish. I began to very restless though, not knowing whether or not our side was even winning. All I could hear was the clash of swords, spears, and axes, and eventually it started to grow quieter. I felt the urge to rush down there build inside of me, but I merely pushed it away and whipped my head around to Link. He met my glare with a surprised look.

"I can't even tell how many of our soldiers are still fighting down there. Make yourself useful and go look. Ludveck better be here." I hissed. I didn't mean to sound so harsh, but it got the point through. Link nodded once and hurried inside, making my stomach twist in knots from the nerves.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten minutes.

I bit my lip anxiously as the fort was now very quiet. There wasn't a single shout, or scream, or even the slightest sound of weapons hitting together. Unknowingly I began to piddle around with a piece of cloth on my dress, wrapping it around my finger, undoing it, and wrapping it again. My mind wandered to all kinds of different things that might have happened. It wasn't long till a devious idea popped into my head and I went along with it. I glanced around me at the group of men who were assigned to protect me if anyone was to get to brave during the battle and take me out. All of them were rested on the backs of their horses, staring ahead at the fort, looking as if they too were thinking the same thing I was: did we win? I inhaled deeply and without even thinking twice took off to the entrance of the fort. I didn't care whether or not they were following me, but I could hear their horses coming up from behind. Right before entering the stone walls, I dismounted my horse and my men did the same, following me inside the now open fort entrance.

What I saw surprised me. My soldiers were standing around, looking tired and weak but still very much alive. Coating the ground were the many bodies of the Crimean soldiers who were either being held down by the point of my men's swords or were only lifeless bodies. As my soldiers saw me pass they whispered my title with the slight bow of their heads, but I continued on up the few flights of stairs and into the fort itself. Upon entering I was greeted by three of my men and a rather beat up man. I could feel the excitement build in me at the realization of just who it was; the blue haired man whom Elincia loved. Most of the time I refused to say his name, feeling as if it was acid on my tongue, but this time, I couldn't help it.

"General Geoffrey." I snickered with a devious grin on my face. "What a pleasant surprise."

Geoffrey looked up at me in defeat as I stood over his bloody form. Immediately he looked back down, closing his eyes and take a deep strained breath. "Elincia I have failed you."

He muttered her name a few more times as I bent down, bringing my face closer to his in a threatening way. "Where is Ludveck?" I asked him menacingly. Geoffrey raised his eyes to me and barred his teeth in anger. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had no intention of answering. Instead of pushing the question again, I grabbed the back of his head, pushing him over and grabbing one of the hands that were bound behind his back. On his finger was a shiny silver band, which I smirked at and slid off his finger shoving it into the small bag around my waist.

I pushed him over onto his back and dug through any available pockets he had on him, pulling out a piece of parchment with Elincia's handwriting all over it. I shoved that into the bag as well and stood up, motioning for the guards to take him outside. I was quite content with the way everything had turned out. The only thing left to do was find Ludveck. With that in mind I turned to the group of men that had followed me, about to give them orders to search for Link, but before I could say anything, Link's voice came from behind me. I turned swiftly but gasped as I laid eyes on the man that was between Link and Zargo. Our eyes met and both his and mine had widened at what we saw.

Varian's name wanted to escape my lips, but I clenched my jaw to keep it from coming out. This man was not Varian, but yet he looked exactly like him. His hair was only a shade lighter than Varian's auburn hair, but their eyes were different. Varian's eyes were a very pale blue, maybe even icy blue, but Ludveck's were a deep brown. Though their builds and features were very much alike, his ears were not pointed and his eyes were not blue. He was Ludveck, and Varian was gone. I pushed all thoughts of him out of my head as the three approached me slowly. Ludveck stopped a mere three feet away from me, and a grin rose to his lips.

"It is an honor to finally meet the beautiful Princess of Hyrule." He bowed, but kept our eye contact and I could feel my mental block growing slightly weaker. I gave a small curtsy in return to his bow, but quickly straightened myself up and prepared my voice to sound stronger than I felt.

"And it is a pleasure to meet you Ludveck, but I believe our proper greeting must wait until we return to Hyrule." I kept my voice as strong as I could and turned to the door, catching a glimpse of Ludveck's grimace. I knew I must have seemed rude, but it was the only way to keep my emotions in check.

Everyone followed me out, and my men had already begun preparing to return to Hyrule. Geoffrey was being taken care of and the thought of him reminded me of the ring I took from him. I pulled it from the bag and looked at it closely. Elincia's husband was now in our possession. I wondered just how big of an effect that would make on her. Perhaps it would make her more prone to making some mistakes later on, which that could be a big advantage for us. I smiled slyly at it and let out a small chuckle. I glanced over to one of my soldiers who was still holding down a Crimean and I knew just what to do with him.

Quickly I made my way over to them, pulling my sword from its sheathe on my hip. This one looked more than capable of delivering it for me.

"Stand up." I ordered and the man's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Slowly he stood raising his arms up in defeat. I tossed the ring at him and he caught it with shaking hands, but a puzzled look crossed his face. "Deliver that ring to Elincia and consider this your ticket out."

One of my soldiers behind him pushed him towards the exit of the fort and without looking back he took off. I sheathed my sword and sighed as Link walked up next to me.

"You're much more aggressive than I have seen you in a while princess." He murmured. I knew he was right, but I had to play the role of a strong ruler, especially in front of Ludveck.

"I know." I replied with rubbing my temples. With a deep breath I turned to face the majority of my army. "Let's go before Crimea gets the chance to prepare itself."

**Sorry for the shortness, I tried to make it longer, but I'm having to remember just where I was going with this story. Hope you can forgive me. And please tell me in the reviews how it turned out. I really need some motivation. Thanks again.**


End file.
